Idea
by RoseLovesAnime
Summary: I found this story on my computer and read it, I like it but have no idea where I was going with it. So I decided to post it and if anyone else decides they want to adopt it or use whatever idea they can get out of it they can, all I ask is they tell me so I can read it as well.


A young boy with long spikey blonde hair and whisker markings sits in front of the cage he'd seen for his entire life. "Kyuubi… nine-tails… is that really what I should call you?" the boy asks, leaning against the cage.

"**What are you talking about you deplorable boy, leave me in peace or I'll have you innards for my supper."**

"Oh, so you want to spend years restructuring yourself then?" he asks, glancing up at the mighty fox that is trapped within the cage, "it is painful to be without a body and be all alone, ne?"

"**Naruto, soon enough you too will leave me alone, just like the rest. For you however the sooner the better."** the fox growls and the young boy no more than seven just smiles.

"I have spent seven long years with you, if that doesn't make us friends I don't know what will, seven long years I was raised by you Kyuu. So please, tell me what it is that the Sage man you always talk about named you, or is it that it is you're embarrassed of it and want it to be secret?"

"**You insolent child, did you really think that would work?"** he asks with a growl. Suddenly the blonde clutches his chest in pain. The fox wraps his tail around the boy**. "Seems they're calling you again, are you ready to leave your subconscious yet?" **

"You've told me what is out there… but I still want to see… ne, if I can find that key my dad made… and I release you would you run away from me?" the boy asks his hair shadowing over his face.

"**Yes"** the fox replies without a pause, just like he had always to the question the boy asked since learned of the key.

"I know…" the boy whispers his voice laced with pain, as it always is with that 'revelation'.

The fox lifts his head to look at the boy_, 'the same answer to the same question… just a bit heavier than the last time,'_ the fox thinks with a scowl, _'Seven years this boy has been here, I HAVE practically raised this kit, I have taught him sealing-my time spent inside Kushina and her mother before her were not wasted-however even I cannot undo their seals even with that knowledge-and some basic history, or at least what I know, mostly about the sage anyway, he is practically my kit'._ The fox turns away from the boy. Slightly startled at his epiphany. **"Naruto, I will tell you my name, in return give me some peace, visit me at night before you go to bed, deal?"**

"Kyuu… okay, every night though, I will still see you right?" he asks panic seizing him_. 'If Kyuu isn't with me … NO I need Kyuu! But if he really wants to leave…'_

"**Every night kit, also if you really want we can talk through your mind"** the fox says before stopping himself. Naruto just stares for a minute before giving off a peaceful smile.

"Of course, after all you raised me like your own." He says tears welling up.

"**Don't get complacent kit, you still need to work on your meditation, you have no talent what so ever at gen jutsu and I only taught you the basics of taijutsu."**

"That may be so, but I have massive stores of chakra thanks to you having been sealed into me, you taught me some demon fox illusions, and I had you as a teacher for everything else, I won't let you down so easily."

"**Right,**" the fox starts with a heavy sigh, _'I have finally lost to him, that boy imitates the sun even though he has never once seen its bright rays'_ the fox smirks and stands, **"I, the mighty Kurama, have once tutored you, if you fail me there will be repercussions. Got it Naruto."**

"Hai, Ku~ra!" the boy salutes with a wink, as the fox chuckles. "Ne, in all seriousness, if I really did release you from the seal, would you leave me?" the fox doesn't answer, he takes in all the memories and then looks at the boy.

"**Naruto, as you said I raised you, weather toward the end or middle, I will see this through, no I wouldn't leave however; I refuse to submit to anyone."** The fox says with a glare.

"Good, otherwise you wouldn't be my Kura~ anyway, I wouldn't want you to submit to me, we are partners in crime, ne?" the boy asks with a soft smile.

The fox laughs, but comes to a stop as Naruto clutches his chest again.** "Go, I will see you later, go start your life kit." **

Naruto gives a fox grin that comes out more like a smirk, his eyes slits and his lips curled one side further than the other. "Let's raise hell, Kurama"

"**Of course, Naruto" **

Naruto sits up in his bed looking around the room. _'A hospital…right?' _he thinks as he looks around. Seeing the needle in his arm he frowns and yanks it away from him hearing something in the room go from a steady beeping to a flat dead shrill. Suddenly two people run into the room only to freeze as Naruto swings from under the covers and stands. "We need to bring him to the Hokage immediately" Naruto hears one say. Suddenly, one of the men runs from the room as the other approaches Naruto cautiously.

"Hello, you are in the hospital. Do you understand?" he asks slowly enunciating each word.

"O" Naruto questions deciding to play the game. "Ho…?"

"Yes, hospital, we'll take you to see the Hokage, okay?" he says with a smile. Naruto cocks his head to the side as the man from before strides swiftly back in with a wheel chair.

"Ah" Naruto questions pointing to the man who just walked in.

"A friend, will you come with us?" he asks, Naruto tilts his head to the side in a curious manner.

'**What are you doing kit?'** Kurama questions shaking his head as the doctors start talking to each other.

'_Playing… it is fun, ne?'_ he answers trying desperately to bite back a laugh, as the slowly help him into the wheel chair.

Kurama scoffs in his head_. 'He had been the victim of one or two… all … of my pranks, he is being bitter.'_ Naruto thinks to himself.

Once at the door, the doctor turns to Naruto, "Okay, we're here." He says to his partner.

"Thanks for the ride, I can see him myself." Naruto says standing from the wheelchair and striding into the Hokage's office, aware of the doctors jaws dropping.

"Are you the Hokage?" he asks, aware of the men in the room, all staring him down and he represses a sigh.

"Yes, and you" he freezes at his gaze meets Naruto's disheveled appearance. "Naruto… you've … you're awake" he stumbles carefully over his words. Naruto just gives a soft smile. "How… What…?"

"I see..." he starts grabbing everyone's attention, "Confusion is appropriate I guess, I have been trapped in my subconscious for seven years. I was still able to hear … and learn, from everyone around me." He explains.

The Hokage slowly nods, lacing his fingers and leaning forward with his elbows on his desk, looking thoughtful. "Naruto, how much, exactly have you learned?" he asks, now looking at Naruto.

"Enough to know some believe my existence is the bane of Konahagakure." He answers, going into a relaxed pose, his hands behind his head, one foot in front and the other supporting his weight, "After all, I am the 'fox-child', ne?" he questions, with a grin.

"Naruto…" the Hokage whispers, with a sympathetic look.

Naruto yawns, "Hey, I know I supposedly just woke up, but I am sleepy, is there anywhere I can sleep tonight before I start my life?"

"Yes, there is a small apartment, a mile away from the academy, you may live there." The Hokage, says, "Oh, and Naruto, in a year, you can start at the academy, you will attend for four years, there you will learn everything you need to know to be a shinobi, however it is up to you whether you become one or get a mundane job in the village."

"I'll be a shinobi, you can count on that." Naruto drawls.

"Okay, Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to Konaha."

"Uzumaki… huh… So I am to go with Moms last name, not dads?" he questions, seeing the Hokage stiffen.

"You know your parents?" the Hokage asks carefully.

"Mhmm, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. They sealed their chakra into my seal, and eventually, with my close proximity, I met them. I liked them." He says, looking wistful.

"Oh, so which name will you prefer going by then, Naruto?"

"You mean I can choose?" the blonde asks skeptically as the Hokage nods. Naruto lets his fox smirk appear, "Namikaze, my name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Very well, Naruto Namikaze, welcome to Konaha." The young blonde nods. "Oh, and Naruto, one question."

"Okay?" he says sounding a little worried.

"What did you mean, close proximity to the seal?" the Hokage asks, furrowing his brows together. Naruto just shrugs.

"I'm leaving now, okay?" the young blonde walks to the door, then freezes, "Also, my last name may be Namikaze, but I won't tell anyone it, I don't need my dad's enemies hunting me, is that acceptable."

"I understand your concern, very well, no one will know your last name, except me and a few anbu."

"You mean the three in this room, right?" Naruto asks, "Oh, hey, the Namikaze has a compound right? I will stay there, if people are smart enough they'll put it together."

The Hokage sighs then chuckles. "You are their child alright, stealth along with a prank aimed at the entire village.

"Goodnight Jiji, I'll attend the academy soon, so I need sleep." The blonde says then walks out, still relaxed.

Reaching the compound was more of a challenge than Naruto had expected. First he had to find chakra signatures close to his parents, then he had to ward off seals to get to the front gate. Although once there he smiles seeing his clans crest. The two curves lines with a slanted horizontal curved line on the top with a short vertical curved line on the right corner of the horizontal line, making the symbol look more like a kanji, and a diamond on the right corner below the vertical line. Smiling he touches the gate feeling the many layers of seals on the gate, and noticing that it is awaiting his chakra signature to recognize him, his smile grows, knowing it is more than likely, Kushina, his mother's doing that it is like this. Pushing his chakra through the gate he feels his hand slide over, and he feels the warm familiar embrace of his mother and father's chakra consume him as he is able to phase silently through the gate.

Walking past all the houses he heads toward the main compound where he will be living. _'Hey, Kura, if I do a reverse summon and you come in your human form, couldn't you stay here and walk around?'_

'_**Yes, it is possible, and from what I can remember, the Namikaze compound has a sealed barrier dome, no one knows what goes on in here.'**_the fox replies,_** 'It truly is the most secure compound in the leaf, hence no one being able to come inside and scavenge for valuables.'**_

Naruto chuckles and bites his thumb, "Reverse summoning jutsu" he yells, slamming his hand on the ground and seeing a large puff of smoke suddenly followed by another smaller one. When it fades, a tall, lanky man with long red hair, and orange with white tipped ears and nine tails stands before him in a red kimono. "Nice" The blonde Chuckles as the red head stretches.

"**Let's find two rooms so we can sleep, I wish to once again sleep in a bed**." The fox says in his normal deep and commanding voice.

"Hai, Kura." Naruto says before running up to the main compound, while taking it in, it is big, but not overly so, just enough to know that it is the head house. It clearly was decorated by a female, but at the same time it has a rough edge to it. 'Mom, of course' Naruto thinks with a chuckle.

Reaching the door, Naruto sighs seeing Kurama leaning against the doorway. **"Face it Kit, you will always loose to me."**

"Damn" Naruto mutters, swinging the double doors open, then looking around. The entrance has white tiled floors with a cream wallpaper, tables on each side of the door and plastic flowers, along with three steps to lead into the main part of the house. Naruto looks down at his feet and sighs. 'This place is already covered in dust, why not dirt to?' he questions himself. "Come on, Kura!" he yells running in.

Naruto runs through the first floor, there is an open part in the middle, with a seal on the top that makes the sunlight appear, where stairs lead to the ground and there is a slightly over run garden, he can't guess what kind they are though. Also, a few apple and orange trees, the rest are some weird looking plants. They are all toward the edge of the house with a small pond in the middle of the garden. I yawn, grab an apple and bite into it, eating it while running around, inspecting each room, the hallways all have wooden floors with some kind of sky blue wallpaper that has flowers printed and twisting along the bottom. Naruto easily found the kitchen, two bathrooms, a dojo, three weapon rooms, a room with empty scrolls all over, and two 'sitting rooms' where guests are supposed to be led. Then running upstairs, looking around he finds another bathroom, two ginormous libraries, and four bedrooms-all moderately sized, except one. Walking into the largest bedroom, he opens what looks like a closet door to find a big walk-in closet, with women's cloths, and he smells the distinct scent of his mother wafting from the room. Letting out a soft smile he lightly closes the door, and heads over to the other door in the room, looking inside he sees male cloths that has his father's scent, running to the bedroom across he finds what looks like an infant's room, however it looks like it was never used. Naruto feels a deep pain strike him and he sighs. "This was supposed to be my room." He whispers, looking around, a light green wallpaper surrounds the room, with a bright red carpet. A baby blue crib in one corner and a bundle of baby toys. Opening what looks like a dresser, he finds tons of baby cloths, except in the first drawer is a few boxes of diapers and baby wipes. Naruto takes in a shuttered breathe, before looking in what appears to be his closet. Walking in, he finds a mini short-sleeved long white haori, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope along with tracksuits with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armor, black pants, and sandals. Smiling Naruto slips on one of the mesh under armors, the track-suit jacket—leaving it unzipped— and one of the black pants and bringing the sandals to the door to use when he leaves. Stopping by one of the mirrors on the first floor bathroom, he sees his unruly seven years' worth of long spikey blonde hair with his bright blue eyes staring back. Moving some from the front of his eyes, he sighs. 'I will check underground for the Namikaze vault tomorrow.' he thinks eyeing the basement door. 'I will need a hair-cut, then I need to grab some of those plants and find a flower shop, then I have to train with Kura, because although I am able to move easily, there is a lag seeing as my body has never moved since I was born.' Naruto thinks disdainfully while scrunching up his nose.

"**Hurry up and go to bed I wish to sleep in peace kit!" **he hears Kurama roar from upstairs. Smiling he knows what Kurama really means is, _'See you in the morning, kit.'_

Yawning the young blonde rolls from his parents' bed. Stretching and slipping on the same outfit from yesterday that he'd taken off before climbing into bed with the addition of a ninja tool pouch wrapped around his right thigh. Running down the stairs he looks at the basement door wearily before running to the garden and grabbing two apples, slipping one in his open tracksuit jacket.

He sighs before opening the basement door and walking down the steps. Reaching the bottom he sees he is now in a cave. There are three roads to take. Choosing the far left, he swiftly walks down the dimly lighted walkway. Coming to a door, the slowly pushes it open and inside sees what looks like a blacksmith shop. A place where the fire would be, an empty trough next to it, an anvil and some hammers in the back, also with some half made kunai-looking objects. They differ from a standard kunai in that they have three blades instead of one and on the handle there is what appears to be a seal. 'Later' Naruto thinks with a sweat-drop and hurrying back to the fork in the cave. This time taking the one in the middle, he finds himself at the vault, a warning is inscribed on the door, 'If you are not of Namikaze blood, or in the chakra network, walk away now, or face hell.' Naruto blinks, chuckles and says, "That had to be dad" taking a deep breathe the blonde places his hand on the door, and it slowly opens. Walking in, he found a sizable amount of money and valuables. He slides out a toad coin pouch he found in his room, and stuffs it. 'That should be good for a while.' He thinks running back to the fork.

Looking at the passage on the far right he whispers, "Not worth it" and runs back up the stone stairs. He walks back into the garden, grabbing a new apple, and some of the plants, stuffing the plants in his free pocket, he takes a bite out of the newest apple and runs out to the Hokage's tower.

Running in without a care, Naruto yells, "Hey old man, can I ask something?" he asks, not bothering to see the two men already in the room.

"N-Naruto… Uh, I was in the middle of something, can this wait?" he asks sweat dropping at the boys' lack of respect.

"Sure, if you really want me running around the village blindly." He mutters, knowing that would be bad for both of them.

The Hokage sighs, "Guy, Kakashi, can you give us a minute?" he asks, wanting to throw his hands up at the child who beat him with that threat.

"They don't have to leave, I just need someone to show me around, or can I have a map or something?" the blonde says, for the first time glancing at the two men. He sees a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style, and if that wasn't enough the man wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's unzipped, and his forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. Naruto studies the other man, he has silver-white hair and is wearing the standard attire of the forces and also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his eye, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face.

"What is it that you need to do?" the silver-haired man asks. Naruto looks up at him, shrugging he yawns and sits cross-legged on the floor.

"First, I need a hair-cut, then I need to head to a flower shop, then… a place to eat, I want to eat out!" Naruto says excitedly, as the Hokage chuckles.

"Kakashi, Guy, this is Naruto, he has been unconscious since he was born, and woke up yesterday. Please treat him nicely."

"I WILL LORD HOKAGE! TRUST ME I, MIGHT GUY, WILL INSTRUCT THIS BOY ON THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND HE SHALL BECOME—"

"No way" Naruto deadpans. Causing Kakashi to chuckle and Guy go into an emo corner mumbling about how no one accepts his 'youth.'

The Hokage just lifts an eyebrow, and asks, "Kakashi, do you mind showing Naruto around and helping him with his errands?" the Hokage and Kakashi turn to look at Naruto just as he bites into his apple he had saved.

"I have no problem with it, Lord Hokage." Kakashi answers, turning fully to Naruto. "So what is it you want to do first?" the jonin asks.

"Hair-cut" the boy mutters swallowing a chunk of his apple, then looking back and forth between it and Kakashi, "You can't have any." He says shielding the apple from Kakashi.

Sweat dropping Kakashi says, "That's too bad, let's go to the barber now, shall we?"

Reaching the shop Naruto bounds in, "Hello, are you here for a hair-cut?" an old man asks, looking at the boy with soft eyes.

"Yeah, can you cut my bangs to just above my eyes leaving this part— " he grabs hold of a part of his bangs, "—Jaw length, and the rest trim it?" he asks, recalling his fathers' haircut and wanting to imitate it, but wanting too keep his hair long as well, to imitate Kurama.

The old man chuckles calling over a girl and telling her what Naruto had asked for. The girl leads Naruto over to the sink and washes his hair out, then drying it and completing what Naruto had asked for. After paying and thanking them he asks if he can have on of the elastics which the butitian gives his smiling, Naruto walks out wrapping the back of his hair up in a high ponytail, and sees Kakashi, his head already feeling lighter from losing the tangled hair. "Kakashi-san, I am done." Naruto yells out, alerting Kakashi, who froze when he saw Naruto. Smiling he says nothing.

"So where next, Naruto?" Kakashi asks, looking at the boy with a wave of nostalgia running through his one visible eye.

"Flower shop" Naruto answers, hopping from one foot to the other, as they made their way down town.

"Yamanaka Flower Shop" Naruto Mutters, following Kakashi in. A young blond haired blue eyed girl is at the counter. "Hello" Naruto says, startling the girl into dropping the book she was reading.

"Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, my name is Ino, how can I be of service?" the young blonde asks, with a smile.

"Can you tell me what type of plants these are?" Naruto asks, pulling the flowers from his pocket as Ino leafs through them.

"Poison types, can I ask where you got these?" Ino asks with a gleam in her eyes. Naruto just stares at the plants Ino had identified.

"Poison, huh, thought so, as to where I got them, that is secret." Naruto says stretching his back sore from moving so much the past few days.

"Awe, no fair, c'mon, these are highly dangerous plants, you must have gotten them from someone!" Ino yells, narrowing her eyes.

"They're growing in my yard." Naruto answers slightly afraid of her outburst, and remembers Kurama once muttering that he was happy that Naruto wasn't a girl, because they were troublesome enough.

"Your yard, you have to be joking! Can you care for these plants? They aren't in very good condition, so I assume you aren't very good, if you said they were growing in your yard someone had to specifically plant them there." Ino rants.

"Can you care for them?" Naruto asks dully. Ino glares at him before sighing. She fingers the leaves on the plant.

"Yes, but I would have to be very careful, I am not very good at it…" she mutters looking depressed.

"As long as you can care for them, that would be a great help, I want to restore the garden but I don't have any clue on how to garden." Naruto smiles.

"S-Sure, just write down your address and I will come over… but, can we use these plants? Like as an object in our store?" Ino asks, not hearing her father walk in.

"Oh, wolfs bane, that's a good one, where'd it come from Ino?" the man now behind Ino asks. Suddenly Ino whips around to her dad.

"Dad, can you get mom, I want her to teach me all she can on how to care for poisonous flowers. I will start caring for them from now on." Ino says, her voice full of determination.

"Ah, Ino-san you can keep those, and there are some others which I assume are the antidotes, I'll write down my address if you have a paper." Naruto says, wanting to get to a restaurant. Ino nods, hands him a paper, and Naruto writes the address down, before grabbing Kakashi's arm and pulling him from the store. "Now to a restaurant" the blond says, feeling his stomach rumble.

They eat at a BBQ place and Naruto says goodbye to Kakashi giving him his thanks, before running home.

"Kura! ~" Naruto yells reaching the main house. Running into one of the living rooms, he finds Kurama reading a book, his feet, kicked up on the coffee table.

"**Hey Kit, we can start after this chapter, your dad collected many fine books."** He says, turning the page.

Naruto frowns, "I'll wait in the dojo then…" he says, running from the room and to the dojo. _'Taijutsu or ninjutsu'_ he asks himself over and over finally deciding on taijutsu. Once he figures that he adopts a traditional meditation pose, lotus position with his palms upturned and lying in his lap and his knuckles lightly touching. He feels his chakra swirl around him in a perfect circle, before hearing the light almost nonexistent footfalls.

"**You ready kit?"** Naruto jumps up and kicks out at the fox, prompting Kurama to lean back and smirk, and then drop down into a crouch before punching out and nicking Naruto in the stomach. They continue back and forth for about an hour.

"**Okay"** Kurama says stopping Naruto mid jump by kicking him down so fast Naruto couldn't react. **"Now you need to work on ninjutsu, but first, I want you to put some weights on your body, we've only trained in your mind, and while your body has grown with that and accounted for that experience it is still not used to being put under pressure. I found some weights, they're in the hall on the table, then I want you to go into the library and study, there are great jutsu in there, and if you don't study your ninjutsu then go to the training area and practice or take a walk, I really could care less."**

Naruto walks out, rubbing where he hit his head and grabs the weights, wrapping them around his arm and legs, he adds in thirty pounds to each one, before heading off to the library. "Why not do everything?" Naruto asks no one with a smirk. Grabbing a scroll, he opens it to see the multi-shadow clone jutsu. "Great the one jutsu I can't do, thanks a lot sensei." Naruto complains knowing the reason it is so hard for him is because of his immense amount of chakra with his little amount of control. "Guess I'll give it a go" he mutters, jumping from roof to roof to the gate.

Leaving the compound, Naruto reopens the scroll, and starts running while pushing chakra around so he can essentially 'see'. Only taking back roads or jumping from roof to roof, he avoids people and as many shinobi as he can. After running for most of the day, he drops down at a park. 'Man,' he thinks plopping down on a bench, 'I hate weights.' His legs are trembling from the intense strain he'd put them through. Laying his head back and hoping for some peace he is interrupted by a girl running into the park being chase by two men. Naruto goes on guard immediately, but wasn't going to interfere in others problems. 'Their headbands are weird, and that girl is terrified.' he thinks taking in the situation. He jumps over, jabbing on in a pressure point on his back, then kicking the other in the back of the head with his chakra enhanced foot. Turning around, he sees the girl, she had fallen on the ground and passed out. Naruto frowns, he looks over at the two men he incapacitated, pulling off their headbands, and then picks up the girl and jumps to his place.

"Kurama" he yells walking in, hearing an irritated grumble come from one of the living room. Sighing he carries her with him, and lays he on the couch. "What are these?" he asks, showing him the headbands.

"Cloud headbands" he mutters barely looking up then pausing, setting his book down and grabbing them. "Go show these to the Hokage, I will watch over the girl." He says looking serious. Naruto nods and once again drags his aching body out the door.

"Old man" He yells, running in once again ignoring the company. "Something is wrong!" he says walking straight over to the desk.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi sighs, "Do you have any manners what so ever?" he asks looking irritated, then very concerned as he sees the headbands Naruto waves in his face. "Where did you get those?"

"I was in the park, and a girl ran in being chased by two guys, I wasn't going to do anything but she seemed so scared and I noticed their headbands were weird, so after I incapacitated them, I noticed the girl had passed out, I was more concerned for her, but I wanted proof, so I took these, I left the men in the park."

"The girl, were is the girl now?" a man asks from behind Naruto, who turns to study the man he previously ignored. He has long, black hair and featureless white eyes. He is wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks, looking confused. He hears the Hokage bang his head on the desk, and he smiles_, 'I like the old man, but I like making people suffer more'_ Naruto thinks, looking back at the Hokage. "What's wrong?"

"This is more than likely that girl's father, his name is Hiashi. He is a clan leader, don't say anything else except where the girl is."

"My place, the hospital was too far and I wanted to ask Kura what these things were, he said they're cloud headbands."

"Yes, they are, but who is Kura?" Suddenly there was a growling sound. Naruto deadpans, looking at the startled faces around the room.

"Kura got mad… No one else is supposed to know his name, guess it was okay since it was a nickname though." He says aloud while inside he thinks, _'Shit he is MAD, I am going to be in so much pain!'_

"I see… Naruto, can you bring the girl here?" the Hokage asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Sure" Naruto says before suddenly falling to the ground. His legs finally deciding to give out. "Sorry, my legs gave out, I did too much today." He says with a frown.

"That is fine, where do you live, I will send one of my guards there to fetch her, that is safer anyway." The man says arrogantly.

"No way" Naruto says, seeing the mans expressionless face twist to rage, he decides to explain, "it's bad enough that someone is already there if someone goes in there could be mass panic or Kura could kill them, I have to go, or we have to wait, plus no one can get into my place without me there, and even then I still wouldn't like them knowing its location."

"Are you saying my elite warriors would lose to some pet, and that you yourself can do what my warriors cannot!?"

"**Call Kura a pet again and I will rip your innards from your body and shove them down your throat while I laugh and watch you choke to death,"** He growls out similar to Kurama and release a wave of killing intent, causing everyone to stumble back in surprise. Naruto, realizing he had snapped, adds, ", and no I wasn't saying your warriors are inferior to me, there are seals on the gate to prevent anyone but my guests and I from going in." he says with his normal happy go lucky voice again.

"H-Hai…" Hiashi says, trying to regain his expressionless façade. Naruto, still on the ground, reaches one hand to his legs and pulls off the weights, then pulls off the ones on his arms.

Pulling himself up Naruto sighs, "I hate weights." He rubs his wrists. "I don't think I can bring her tonight, however, when she wakes up I can let her out." He says, walking to the door, the weights in one hand. "Oh and if you follow me, you won't ever see her again, got it?" he only turns his head around with his foxy smirk, seeing Hiashi's face twist to one of irritation.

Reaching his home he yawns sliding through the gate, knowing he wasn't followed. Going to the main house he opens the door, "Kura, how is she?" he yells the question, going into the living room.

"**She is fine, she'll wake up soon, though" **he says going to leave, before turning around**, "Also, put your weights back on."** He deadpans before walking out of the room his nose in his book. I nod after he is gone and go around the couch to look at the girl, her hair is in a short, levelled princess-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She's wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

'_A ninja outfit'_ Naruto thinks looking at the girl in surprise. He sits in the chair Kurama left, pulling his feet up to rest on the edge, he slowly puts his weights back on with a pout on his face, not hearing the girl wake up. Hearing a small squeak of surprise he whips his attention to the girl. "Relax, you can go home now, if you're okay" he says, feeling his muscles cry as he moves, to stand, "or, I can take you home tomorrow, and you can grab one of the guest rooms." He says seeing the girls' frightened expression slowly melt. "I'm Naruto, by the way" he says, trying to get her to talk.

"H-Hina-Hinata" She stutters, looking at Naruto in curiosity, "a-and I would like" she takes a deep breath, "to stay for the night" she finishes with a determined look.

Naruto grins, "Okay, just grab one of the rooms upstairs." he says opening the door to let her out, "Ah," he starts getting her attention, "knock before going in, I have another guest here, and he can't be seen." He finishes his smile in place.

"Do you have a shower?" Hinata asks, looking embarrassed. Naruto chuckles, taking her hand and leading her to one of the downstairs bathrooms. "I can bring you some cloths. My mom has some girl ones…" Naruto says, looking saddened, but covering it up before Hinata notices.

"Hey Kura, can you grab some of mom's old cloths, it's getting harder and harder for me to move." He asks softly, knowing Kurama can hear him, while setting himself on the floor. He sees Kurama walk out of his room growling obscenities, but goes into Naruto's parent's room and grabs some of the cloths.

"**These should be her size"** he growls lowly, tossing them at Naruto and going back to his room. Naruto chuckles, pulling himself back up and looking at the cloths, a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was a soft lavender color and held closed with a light purple obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. Somehow he knew she would like the cloths. Setting the cloths in the changing room, he travels slowly back up the stairs and plops in his parents' bed, going to sleep over the covers.

Getting out of the bath, Hinata lets the water drain while wrapping a towel around her hair, she smiles going into the changing room to find cloths. "They're so pretty" she gasps as she lets her hands travel them; she slowly puts them on, feeling them to be quite comfortable, and soft.

Smiling, she walks from the bathroom, and up the stairs, seeing a door on her immediate left she goes to open it before stopping, and carefully knocking. After waiting a few minutes she opens the door and peeks in. Seeing a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a closet door, and a small heart decorated rug in front her feet. The sheets on the bed are black, she notes as she carefully walks into the room and lifts up the fluffy top blanket. She sneezes, dropping the blanket and she notices a layer of dust around the room. Holding her breath, she shakes the blankets. The dust flies into the air, and she frowns, crawling into the bed anyway, not wanting to be a bother to Naruto, who was kind enough to let her stay and lend her cloths.

The next morning Naruto gets out of the bed, resolving to go buy sheets and move his 'old' crib to the attic. He slowly moves to the kitchen, trying to push all the stiffness from his body. Realizing he still hadn't bought food, he sighs and goes to the garden. Pulling out his scroll he'd dropped off with Hinata. Reading it through again, he tries it out. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu" he says, pushing his chakra out and creating seven clones. He sighs in relief noticing they all came out normal. Dispelling them, he grabs an orange and peels it.

Kurama walks up behind him as he finishes peeling it and grabs it, pulling it apart and eating a slice. Naruto glares at him and grabs a new one, repeating the process. **"As much as I like fruits,"** Kurama says after finishing, **"we need other foods." **

"I know, I know, I am going shopping, after dropping off Hinata-san. While I do that, can you move my crib into the attic and move one of the extra beds from the attic to my room?"

"**Whatever"** the demon fox replies, standing up. "**Oh and make sure that girl doesn't spread around where the compound is, especially to her father."** Kurama says in a deadly commanding voice that promised pain to one who didn't listen or obey.

"Of course sensei" Naruto replies sarcastically, standing with a smile, knowing only he can get away with something like that. Grabbing an apple he hops up, and goes upstairs with Kurama who goes into his room.

Closing his eyes he pushes chakra out searching for Hinata, finding her he goes into the room, seeing her sleeping peacefully in the bed. Naruto shakes her shoulder, "Hinata-san, wake up, you need to head home" he says, she slowly sits up and looks at Naruto.

"Good morning" she says, before falling backwards back into the bed. Naruto unable to help himself, chuckles at her.

"Morning" he says placing the apple on her forehead. Slowly reaching up she grabs the apple, and looks up at him. "You going home today or not?" he asks smiling.

"I don't want to" she says, still half-asleep, "Father always trains me into the ground, and then leaves me lying on the floor exhausted, and he doesn't care if I get captured he just want to keep the byakugan from them." She complains, as Naruto's frown gets deeper. Suddenly as if realizing who she was talking to she sits up. "S-Sorry… p-plea-please don't t-take what I s-said s-serious-ly."

"Hinata-san…" Naruto says looking at the girl in surprise, then determination, "Speaking of your father, you can't tell him—or anyone for that matter—where this compound is, okay? You are welcome back anytime, though."

She nods, looking like she understands. "I got it, father can be head-strong, most times." She says with a grimace. Naruto gives an apologetic smile.

"Hey, if you really don't want to head home now, do you want to come shopping with me? We don't really have anything besides what's in the garden right now, and Kura is getting mad at me for being so lazy" Naruto says sticking his tongue out at the door, as if it were Kurama.

"Sure," Hinata says, "How else can I repay your kindness, and uh, Naruto-san, can-can you drop the honorifics from my name?"

Naruto gives her a confused glance, shrugs then smiles, "Okay, Hinata" he says, walking to the door, "are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah" she confirms smiling hoping from the bed, and going downstairs as Naruto runs into a room and then downstairs after her.

"Oh, when does your mom want these cloths back?" Hinata asks as they are on their way to the store. She notices the pain flash across his face.

"Ah, my mom, uh, she isn't… she isn't here anymore" Naruto says quietly. Hinata, on the other hand sends him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I know what it is like to be without a mother." She says, watching her feet now, "So, it is just you and you father, Kura, right?" she asks, seeing his face flash in pain again.

"No, my dad, he's, uh, with my mom, Kura is the one that raised me." Naruto answers, seeing shock pass across her face.

"I-I'm so sorry" she says, not looking back up, "I shouldn't of asked, it is none of my business anyway." She apologizes.

"It's fine, we're friends, right?" he asks, smiling. She nods slowly, as she comprehends what he had said.

"Yeah, we are friends" she confirms. They stay in a companionable silence until they reach the store.

After shopping, Naruto and Hinata go into an ally, "What are we doing?" Hinata asks, confused. Naruto pulls his hands together and completes the hand signs for the Multi-shadow clone jutsu, as five copies of him appear. They grab the bags and hop off toward the house. "Cool" Hinata says, as they disappear.

"Convenient" Naruto corrects her with a smile. "So, where is your house?" Naruto asks, as they exit the ally.

"This way" she says as they go off in that direction. They soon reach a compound, and Hinata sighs looking at the guards a few feet away. "Hey, Naruto, am I ever going to see you again? I am sure my father will forbid it" she asks, looking sadly at the gate.

"The only way he can control you is if you let him." Naruto answers. "Remember, I asked you not to reveal where I live, and I said you are welcome back anytime."

Hinata nods, "See you soon, Naru-kun" Hinata says, sticking her tongue out and winking. Naruto stands there shocked for a second before chucking.

"You to, Hina-hime." He answers seeing a blush spread across her face. He waves heading home, to set up his room and put the groceries away, if Kurama didn't already.

Hinata takes a deep breath, and heads toward the guards, seeing her, they bow as one says, "Hinata-sama, we have orders to bring you to your father immediately on your arrival"

"I had already guessed that, thank you for the report though, please bring me to father" she says her voice full of determination. She sees shock cross the guards' faces.

"R-Right away, Hinata-sama" they say in unison, as she follows them into the compound. She wrings her hands together, as Naruto's words replay in her head. _'He can only control me if I let him'_ she thinks resolving herself.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Hinata asks walking into the room. She notices Neji, the elders, and her father.

"Ah, Hinata, welcome home." He says, not even bothering to look up to greet her. She bites her lip, as the words replay in her head again.

"Father, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Hinata asks, causing her father to look up at her and the elders to whip around to her. "If you do not need anything, I will take my leave." She says, looking him right in the eyes.

"Hinata, you listen here" he yells, causing her to flinch lightly, "It is all that boys fault, isn't it!" he roars, and starts pacing the floor. "That stupid brat, he has brainwashed you! I knew I should have retrieved you myself. Where does he live Hinata?" Hiashi asks, looking at her with anger and fury on his face.

"Who knows" Hinata answers, tightening her lips, and keeping her focus directly on Hiashi, who stares back as he looks angrier,_ 'Didn't know it was possible'_ she thinks with a scoff in her head. "If you only called me here to talk about him, then I will take my leave" she answers turning around, to leave.

"Hinata, look at me!" Hiashi roars, and storms over gripping her shoulder, and flinging her around. Hinata, who hadn't expected it, goes flying into a wall. "You will tell me what I want to know right here, do you hear me!?" he yells.

"No" she retaliates standing up. "I won't be controlled by you, I absolutely refuse to have my life planned by someone other than myself" She says, not yelling once or complaining. "I would rather die" She growls.

Everyone just stare at the normally timid heiress. "Hinata, you listen here, while you are under my roof and a member of my clan, you will do as I say! Do you understand me?" he growls.

"I won't, even if you put that cursed seal on me, I would rather die. Didn't you hear me?" Hinata asks in an even tone. No one answers. "Now if that is all you needed, I will be returning to my room." Hinata says, as she breezes past her father, who doesn't move.

Reaching her room, she collapses on her bed, shivering. '_Did I really do that?_' she asks herself, wrapping her arms around herself. She starts giggling, and then throws herself back. "I disobeyed father" she says with a smile, 'I've never felt so good.' She thinks rolling over

Making it back to the compound Naruto walks through the gate, loving how thanks to the seals it opens. Running up to the main house, Naruto runs into the kitchen and sees the empty bags in the trash. Searching through his memory he sees the clones put them away. He grabs a bowl from the cupboard and rinses it off, frowning slightly at the layers of dust. He takes the bowl outside and fills it up with apples and oranges, and sets it in the middle of the dining room table. Taking a breath he runs upstairs and into his room. Seeing a good king sized bed where his crib had been, with the orange under sheets and black and orange top. The walls and carpet are the same, a light green wallpaper with a bright red carpet. He smiles, then realizes the baby toys are gone as well. _'Hey Kura, what did you do with all the baby toys?'_

'_**Put them in a box in your closet, also, tomorrow, me and you, with scrolls and experimentation, or a few of your clones will spend the day cleaning. Got it, I am SICK of this dust'**_Kurama replies.

'_Clone, making a scroll for something like this is a bit too lazy, ne?'_ Naruto asks with a chuckle. He hears Kurama growl at him in response. _'Oh, and Ino should come by later to check and start on the garden, now that I have checked out everything, I need to go to the Hokage. Henge, for Ino, she won't be able to come in without … you're not in the Chakra network yet, let's do that first.'_ Naruto thinks with a sweat-drop.

'_**I'll be by the gate, hurry up Kit, I am on a good book. It was made by your godfather Jiraiya, you should try it.'**_

'_Dad warned us about that Kurama.'_ Naruto thinks in a scolding voice while walking downstairs. Laughing that Kurama was doing this just so he could do the opposite of what Minato told him. Running to the gate, Naruto sees Kura already there. He had never answered.

Placing his hand on the gate, Naruto shifts through the seal, finding what he was looking for. Opening three spots, Naruto then takes Kura's hand and places it on the gate, mixing his chakra with Kura's and adding Hinata's because he had found trces of her chakra in it already. "Finished, you just have to do the same with Ino, I already opened a spot. You have full access to the house, while Hinata and Ino have guest access" Naruto says as Kurama nods, using a henge to hide his ears and tails.

Naruto runs to the Hokage's office, for once not bursting in. He leans against the door and listens to the argument going on in the room, using the skills Kurama taught him to go undetected. "That BOY corrupted MY Hinata! She never talks back! I want him out of this village! I never want to see his face in this village again!"

"Now Hiashi, did Hinata say that he hurt her? As long as she is fine with him then he did nothing wrong, and in all honesty, Hinata needed a backbone."

"Not with me! She is supposed to follow my orders! She is the heir to the Hyuga clan, if she starts rebelling then who knows what she would do if she came to be in power. He is messing with a clan, a simple nobody, he has no right interfering with our clan!"

"Hiashi, calm down, exile is not the answer here, Naruto is a boy, he just got out of the hospital, he has no experience with actual people, he didn't even know. Can't you forgive him this once?"

Naruto, who was beyond pissed off at this point, suddenly, sits on the Hokage's desk, startling everyone. "Why not just tell him the truth, pops?" Naruto asks, a sneer on his face. "Oh hey, Old man Hyuga, why don't we play a game, I win I keep Hinata, what do you say?" Naruto asks, looking at him condescendingly.

"What happens when I win?" the Hyuga asks growling under his breath. Naruto lets out a soft chuckle, startling the Hokage and the Hyuga.

"I will leave the village and have nothing more to do with your clan, ever." Naruto says, hopping off the desk. "What do you say, Old man Hyuga?"

"Deal, what is the game?" Hiashi asks, looking at Naruto with disdain. Naruto just smirks, and starts walking outside.

"Hide-and-seek, stay here for ten minutes, if you find me within an hour, then you win, if I stay hidden for an hour, I win."

"You just signed your death warrant kid." The Hyuga say with a short laugh. Naruto just turns to look at him with a smirk.

"And no using your byakugan, until the ten minutes are up, okay?" Naruto says startling both the Hokage and all the Hyuga in the room. "Old man, you are the officiator, to officially win, old man Hyuga must be here within the hour and have me with him."

The Hokage nods, "Deal, Ten minutes start now, go Naruto." Naruto nods and runs out the window, making it to his house in eight minutes. Seeing Ino there, looking around. "Ah, Ino, I live over here" Naruto says, leisurely.

"Ah, Naruto, I couldn't find it" Ino says, startled by the boys sudden appearance, but grateful none the less.

"Not surprising, over here." He says, grabbing her arm and pulling her, over to his home, taking her hand and putting it on the door, and merging their chakra into one pushing it into the door and running in.

"W-What was all that?" Ino asks, a little winded. Naruto just smiles, happy he had made it within ten minutes.

"I am playing a game" he answers cryptically as Ino looks around in awe. "My house is this way." He says, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward.

Reaching the house, he shows Ino the garden, and she starts working right away. "Geez, did you ever even weed the garden?" she asks, is horror as she pulls the weeds.

"No, I just came here, but it has been empty for seven years, so I guess that was the last time it was weeded." He answers sitting on the stairs and laying back hearing her growl in disapproval.

Half an hour later, he feels someone come into the compound. 'Hinata?' he questions, knowing Hiashi couldn't get in, not even with Hinata. 'Did she lead him here?' he asks himself, getting up and checking on Ino, who was watering the plants now, and humming. He softly smiles, before running silently to the Hyuga heiress who had entered.

"Did you lead your father here?" he asks, startling the young Hyuga, who whips around, holding her hand to her chest.

"N-No, why, he is in a particularly foul mood, I snuck out, and he couldn't have followed me, even with byakugan." She answers.

"Oh, well, I went to the Hokage and overheard them yelling, your dad is an ass by the way, anyway, I sort of went overboard and challenged him to a game of hide-and-seek. This place is covered in seals, he nor anyone else knows its location, not even old man Sarutobi-maybe old man Sarutobi." he corrects himself, not knowing who would really know becasue his Dad had friends. "Only you, Ino, Kura, and me. Right now, I am going to tell Ino no one else can know where I live, you want to come?"

"I-Ino-san is here?" the girl asks, looking shy. The young Namikaze just smiles, and grabs her wrist, pulling her toward the main house.

"Chill, you are my guest, Ino is working on the garden, it is full of poisonous plants, and if I mess with them, I am sure I would, it would be bad, so I asked Ino to do it." he explains.

They reach the house and walk in, heading toward the garden, then Naruto pauses, and drags her to a living room. "Right the thing with your dad, I forgot, if I lose I leave the village, and if I win, would you like to live here?" Naruto asks, seeing her get a confused look, Naruto sighs and explains the bet and what he'd heard. "Are you mad?"

"Not at you, you were being a good friend, I am mad at my father. I can't believe he talked about me like I am some kind of… of thing!" she says trying to grasp the right words. Naruto frowns again, remembering her words this morning.

"Ah, let's go talk to Ino now, I just wanted to tell you about this." Naruto says as Hinata nods in understanding, "You can tell me the answer after I win, okay, Hina-hime?" he says winking and running out of the room to the garden leaving a blushing Hinata behind, who slowly follows a smile on her face.

"Hey Ino" Naruto yells, causing her to turn to look at him, the watering can still held in her hand. She sets it down and walks over.

"Yeah" she asks, wiping her hands on her cloths to get them at least semi-clean. Then looking shocked as Hinata rounds the corner.

"Ah, about helping me out, I don't mind if you take the plants to sell or whatever, as long as the garden is okay, but I can't have you telling others where I live okay?"

"I-I didn't tell I swear!" Ino says looking at Hinata to Naruto and back again. "I promise, I haven't told anyone, I didn't even know if I would stay, not only me taking forever to find this place."

"Chill Ino-san, I just wanted to tell you, my house is covered in seals, you can bring others here, but they won't get in, and I don't want people knowing where I live, I need you to care for the garden, I can't do that, oh, and as for Hinata, she is a friend of mine." Naruto says, frowning at the girl who looks about ready to pass out.

"Great," Ino says a relieved look passing over her face, "I really love this garden. Whoever owned it before really cared for it, and they have a variety of poisons and antidotes that are rare or very useful, this place is amazing." Ino says, turning back to the garden.

Naruto smiles, looking back at the sun, 'ten minutes left' he realizes. 'I should at least give him a chance right?' he thinks looking at Hinata. 'No, no mercy, you cannot treat human beings that way.' He decides, "I'll be back in twenty minutes, and Hina, think about what I said" he says, as Ino looks between the two seeing Hinata nod. Naruto smiles at them, "Bye" he says and walks to the gate to wait for the last ten minutes to pass.

As the ten minutes passed, he waited another minute to be safe. Lowering his chakra to avoid detection. Reaching the Hokage's office, he smiles hearing Hiashi complaining inside. Leisurely walking in, everyone turns to the boy who had bested the Hyuga. "I win" he says, standing beside Hiashi.

The Hokage nods, angering the Hyuga. "There is no way you did that fairly." The Hyuga roared, causing Naruto to sigh.

"We set up no rules besides the ten minute head-start old man Hiashi. Meaning, everything was fair." Naruto says, holding his hands behind his head.

"He is right Hiashi, or are you going to back out?" The Hokage asks, and Hiashi freezes, "Of course, that would make your clan liars, seeing as you're the head."

"T-That's" the Hyuga starts realizing he had been caught. "A deal is a deal, the Hokage officiated as well, but what is it you want my daughter for?" the Hyuga asks, not looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Ah, well, Hinata is my friend hearing you talk about her that way, I just wanted to beat you. In the end it is up to Hina-hime to-" he freezes, looking away realizing he'd used her nickname. An amused expression crosses the Hokage's face, "-up to Hinata to decide what she wants." Naruto finishes, pursing his lips together and looking at the ground, not noticing the shocked expression on the Hyuga leader.

"I see, so there is still a chance she would return to me." He says, a smug look crossing his face, as if he was the ultimate winner.

"No, in the end she would still technically belong to me." Naruto says seeing his grit his teeth in annoyance, "However she would live with you and her family seeing as she is still a Hyuga."

The Hyuga leader storms out of the room, leaving behind a chuckling Naruto and an amused Hokage. "So, Hina-hime, ne?" the Hokage asks, seeing the young boy stiffen.

"Yup, and if you'll excuse me I need to head back home, I have guests" he says revealing how he had stayed hidden, as the Hokage just smiles at him, not having a problem with that in the slightest.

Back home, he hears Hinata and Ino laughing in the garden, walking around he sees Hinata helping Ino. He smiles and heads to the Kitchen, seeing Kura in the dining room. "Hey" the fox says his tails swishing in amusement. "Quiet a nice trick you pulled." The fox finishes, laying his head on the table, his ears flickering at every noise.

"Whatever," Naruto says, smiling at the praise, ", he just pissed off the wrong person is all." Naruto pulls out a pot, and puts on water to boil. "Anything you want specifically for dinner?"

"Kare Raisu, Yakizakana, and Tsukemono" The fox lists off his favorites his eyes never leaving his orange book.

"Hai, Hai" Naruto says and starts, going out to check on the girls every now and then. After finishing he walks out, "Hina, Ino-san, do you two want dinner?" he asks, walking over to the giggling girls.

"Ah, sure Naru-kun" Hinata says sitting up, as Ino stares at the two of them again, then smiles. Naruto turns to look at Ino waiting for her answer. Suddenly there is a poof in the dining area. _'Oh, right, Kura…_' Naruto thinks with a sweat-drop.

"That was Kura." He informs them, "Come if you want Ino-san, I made enough for you." Naruto says then walks to the kitchen.

"Ino, the bathroom is over here, let's wash up first" Hinata says, grabbing Ino's hand and running off with her. Naruto frowns and sets up the table.

'_**Hurry up Kit. I want to eat, while it may taste good eating in your mind, you never really eat or taste the real thing.' **_The fox complains telepathically. Rolling his eyes, Naruto sets Kura's plate in front of him and sets up Ino and Hinata, and his place as well, then waits for the girls.

When they sit down giggling, Naruto just shakes his head, "Itadakimasu" he says then starts eating. Hearing the girls echo him, and not noticing Ino nearly drop her chop sticks seeing Kurama.

After everyone had finished eating, Kurama gets up and puts the plate in the sink before disappearing. "Well, Hina-hime, I need to talk to you." Naruto says, looking serious. As Hinata looks him in his eyes, and nods. "Ino, thank you for everything today, can you come by again tomorrow?"

Ino nods with a smile, "Can I come by every day? Like I said that garden could really be something great."

"Sure, come over whenever you want, noone else though." Naruto says smiling, as Ino stands up and stretches.

"Well, thanks for the meal. I had a lot of fun, so, see you all next time." Ino says, leaving. Naruto turns to Hinata.

"I told you about the bet, but I will tell you again, I asked you dad to play a 'game' with you on the line," he starts not realizing Ino had stopped outside the door, and was now wide-eyed with her hand over her mouth, ", and with me risking having to leave Konaha had I lost, I won. Now, I technically own you, however, I don't do things like that, you have your own freedom, and are still a member of the Hyuga clan. So, I will ask again, do you want to move out and live here or stay in the Hyuga compound."

"Give me a few days to decide that, please, it is just so… so sudden, I have never thought about leaving no matter how bad things got." The Hyuga says, frowning.

"Of course, Hina-hime" Naruto says, smiling, "Oh, and Hina, I was wondering if you wanted to start wearing weights, I am to don't worry."

"Weights… will they be heavy enough to stop me from moving?" Hinata asks, looking serious as well. Naruto smile grows.

"Just enough to make constant movement a hassle." He answers, then frowns, "Ino, come on back it, you're still there right?" he says as Ino slowly opens the door.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know why you both got so serious, I guess I should have left." She rambles, looking anywhere but the two at the table.

"It's really okay, Ino, but please don't tell anyone. My father is probably … upset, and if people start finding out…" she lets it trail off, but it was implied. He would be beyond mad. "As for the weights, sure, I will give them a try" she says, standing.

"I'll get them and meet you guys at the gate. Oh, and Ino-san, do you mind if I drop the honorific as well, I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other, and you can do the same for me as well." Naruto adds.

"Sure, Naruto" Ino says with a small smile, "I will keep this place secret, if not for the garden, for my friends." Naruto nods at Ino.

At the gate, Naruto hands Hinata four small bracelets. "They go around your wrists and ankles. They will apply pressure as I set it, and you and I are the only one who can take them off, so be careful" Naruto says handing her the lavender trinkets. She smiles and puts them on feeling them take effect immediately, adding what she assumed was twenty pounds.

"Thank you Naru" she said, "for everything." Ino and Hinata leave and Naruto returns to the house, grimacing as he heads to the dojo where he could already tell a painful beating awaited him.

As Hinata returns home her father calls for her, as she expected. "Hinata, you are not leaving this house. I am still your father and you will at the very least stay where I tell you, or I will disinherit you" he says looking stern.

Hinata sighs, 'A desperate attempt to stay in control.' Hinata thinks. "No father, while I may be related to you by blood, I have since long ago stopped being your daughter, just your tool, to use as you saw fit." She thinks seeing him slouch in his chair.

"So, you will leave me then." The man asks, his grief at losing his daughter replaced by anger at her for being so swayable. "Get out of my sight, and never reappear before me again."

"Very well, Good-bye Hiashi Hyuga-san." She says turning and leaving. Reaching her room, she feels tears start flowing down her face. She packs her cloths, tooth and hair brushes, the little money she kept on hand, her jewelry, and the cloths that Naruto had lent her that day. It didn't take long. After she finished she turned and looked at her room, deciding to take her blankets remembering her last stay. Walking out the door, Hinata runs into her aunt. "Auntie" Hinata says getting her attention.

"Oh, Hinata-chan" she says, looking extremely pleased. "Hiashi-sama has ordered a meeting, something about you, care to give me a hint Hina…ta…-chan" she stops as she notices Hinata carrying all of her personal items, "You're finally leaving then?" she asks, looking saddened.

"Yeah, but I am moving in with a friend, Hyuga-san will likely make him out to have stolen or brainwashed me, but he is a kind person. Also, Hyuga-san is the one who personally told me never to appear before him again."

"What…" she yells, "Hiashi-sama said that to you! That vile man…" she starts, then looks at the floor, "You know in the end he does love you." She says, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I know, Auntie, I know, he has just is taken it too far. Please take care of him for me" Hinata says then leaves her aunt in tears, as she heads to the meeting.

Naruto is thrown backwards, into the wall again, so many times he had lost count. Pulling himself back up he charges at Kurama again, watching as his fist flies at his face, carefully Naruto leans back to dodge, then pushing one leg backwards and lashing out in an instant, he nearly catches Kurama, who pulled the same move as Naruto, punching him in the gut, causing him to fly backwards… into the wall… again. Naruto coughs, pulling himself back up. **"That all you've got Kit?"** Kurama asks, causing Naruto to charge forward again, jumping into the air, and landing behind Kurama. He elbows backwards to meet a tail. Kurama smirks, sending Naruto flying. Naruto tries to get up but Kurama suddenly stands on him.

"Damn" Naruto mutter, his face on the ground, "You win" he says, almost out of breath. Pulling himself, up he gasps as he realizes two of his ribs are sprained.

"**I've already started healing you"** Kurama says**, "Oh and about your vixen, shall we tell her about me?"** Kurama asks, sitting on his tails.

"Sure, why not" Naruto mutters, "Why not also tell her when I turn eighteen I am going to drown myself in your chakra to become your immortal hanyou disciple."

Kurama chuckles, **"Why not, if we get her strong enough she can be your mate, and she gets all the perks as well."** Naruto just glares at him, before laying back.

"I am increasing the weights again, twenty pounds should do it." Naruto says, pulling himself up again.

"**Also, you aren't becoming my immortal disciple, you are becoming my son."** Kurama says, glaring at the boy for making him admit it.

Naruto chuckles, "Of course, pops." Naruto says pulling himself up, the weights already having changed to seventy pounds. He falls back over pulling himself up again. Naruto feels Hinata enter the compound.

"**Oh, the vixen made her choice,"** Kurama chuckles, **", go greet her, if you can stand up that is"** Kurama teases, then disappears. Naruto groans and pulls himself up going slowly to the door.

"Hey Hina-hime" he says opening the door, with a smile. Hinata smiles as well, as Naruto lets her in, and they head to a living room. "So, you asked for a few days, do you mind my asking what happened with you and him?"

"He told me to get out and never appear before him again. I believe he is also disowning me. So, I know I should be upset, but I only feel free, is that okay?" Hinata asks, leaning back.

Naruto chuckles, "Of course, are the weights to heavy?" he asks, looking at her with concern. She looks exhausted.

"No, I am just emotionally drained. The weighs are actually just right." She says, pushing up. "Is there a specific bedroom I can use or is the offer closed now?" Hinata ask.

Naruto shakes his head then looks at the girl in front of him, "The bedroom you used that night is open." He answers, seeing her give him a soft smile, she stands to get up, but Naruto stops her. _'Are you sure it's okay to tell her?'_

'_**Yes, stop worrying, the vixen comes here of her own accord, she will stay even if frightened because she has nowhere to go'**_

'_Not helping in the slightest'_ Naruto growls back. "Hina-hime, the nine-tailed fox, do you know about him?"

Hinata gives him a confused glance but sits down and nods. "Yes, the nine-tailed fox was a creature made up of pure hatred and destruction, which is why he attacked Konaha who did nothing to provoke him." Hinata answers giving out the histories definition, "Although they say the Yondaime Hokage was able to defeat the Kyuubi but died in the process, making him a hero."

"Well, first off, Minato Namikaze, he didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed him within his son, and the nine-tails was controlled by Madara Uchiha when he attacked the village, he never wanted to. Also, the Kyuubi isn't a being of mass destruction, he actually just doesn't care to help anyone, and goes on a rampage if someone makes him mad. Also, my name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the nine-tails Jinchuriki host, and I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto says, taking a deep breath, he adds, "I don't blame you if you want to leave this place right now."

Hinata just sits there with a serious face, then lets out a soft smile. "You are still my Naru-kun, I am not scared of you just because you have the Kyuubi sealed in you."

"T-That's another thing, that … guy we ate with earlier, well he is kind of the one that is sealed inside of me…" He says seeing her eyes widen, "He doesn't have chakra though, not a lot at least" Naruto adds, looking away while sweating.

"I ate dinner with the Kyuubi … I thought his name was Kura though?" Hinata questions, looking at Naruto confused.

"His name is Kurama, he is my partner, and when I was in the hospital for seven years, Kurama is the one who raised me. In my mind, he is my father, while not my biological one, he still embodies that to me, oh but I did meet my real dad, and I do love him as well." Naruto rambles, crossing his arms and looking like he is thinking intensely.

Giggling Hinata stands and places her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Relax, now if you'll excuse me, I need to put away my things and dust off my covers before it gets to dark outside."

"Hinata, will you train with us?" Naruto asks quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, looking at the girl who had paused by the door.

"If Kura-sensei says it's okay, then yes. I would love to train with you." Hinata answers smiling as Naruto's face lights up, then going to the room to clean the sheets and put everything away, deciding if she could dust all the blankets out in time she's use them and if not she'd use her normal ones.

Sitting up Naruto goes to help Hinata with putting everything away, and to tell her training starts at three in the morning, 'that ungodly hour' Naruto thinks with disdain, he never had been a morning person.

Four years had passed in a flash, and they are now in their final year of the academy. "Hey, Hina-hime, hurry or we'll be late" he yells hearing her run from the kitchen with three apples. Handing him two they run into the wall, activating the seal they'd placed there in their first year, and appear at the gate of the school while running toward their class. Naruto sits in the back, eating one of the apples as she sits on the opposite side, in the middle, also eating her apple.

While he and Hinata had grown slightly taller over the four years, they kept to their favorite outfits. Naruto mimicking his dad, and Hinata had taken to his mom. Today she is wearing the same outfit he'd first lent her, with a lavender and blue butterfly pin, that he's given her for one of her birthdays, to keep her hair back, as her hair had grown out a bit and now laid past her shoulders.

At school, they pretended not to know each other because it was easier that way, Ino, however, had not agreed and continued to show she was friends with both of them. After the third year they had told Ino everything, and she had just laughed it off saying she knew something was weird, he scoffed at her exact words, _"I am not the daughter of a T & I department shinobi for nothing, there was something off about his aura"_ but that was Ino for them. They were all slightly shocked to see each other in the same class in the beginning, but Ino just smiled and waved at both of them, and they nodded and smiled back, going to different areas to sit.

Girls start screaming as Sasuke Uchiha walks in. Naruto ignores him as he sits down, a seat in front of him, but as Iruka-sensei walks in everyone calms down, and sits in their seats. "As, you all know, we are taking the tests today," Iruka starts, "So we will split up into groups, to take different sections of the test at different times, as I call your name get into your group and then I will assign you a destination." Everyone does as they were told. 'There are three group which means three tests. If I had to guess, history, ninjutsu, and taijutsu' he lists off in his head going into his group as the names were called. Naruto had Taijutsu, followed by the written test, and then by ninjutsu. Hinata on the other hand, had the written test, then ninjutsu, and finally taijutsu, while Ino and her group had, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and then the written test. Each test had thirty minutes, to be taken, and the students did their best.

Naruto slowly taps his weights while waiting for his turn to test in ninjutsu. He is up to one hundred and seventy six pounds each while Hinata is up to one hundred pounds each. As his name is called he enters the room.

"Alright Mr. Dead last, can you make a clone?" Mizuki asks, not even looking up. Naruto smirks as he pulls on his chakra string and a balloon of ink falls on his head. Quickly releasing them he just smiles at Mizuki as if nothing had happened.

Naruto successfully creates one shadow-clone, not that they knew anything was different as he did it without hand-seals, and then looks at Mizuki. "Very well done" he hisses as if it almost pains him to say that. Naruto sticks his tongue out and leaves the room, leaving behind a very angry Mizuki.

Walking outside he retrieves his head band and waits outside the building. Hinata comes out and shows, him she had passed. "Great job, Hina-hime" he whispers as they disappear into the seal before people could catch them. Ino following shortly after, and her and Hinata running to the garden. "Now to talk to the Hokage" Naruto says disappearing.

"Hey" Naruto says, walking into the office, seeing a strange man. I have seen that man somewhere before, a few times, Naruto notes, "You've got anbu on Mizuki-sensei right?"

"Yes, Naruto, I trust you. I won't take them off of him." The Hokage answers looking through stacks of paper work.

"Oh and about the teams" Naruto starts and the Hokage sets the paperwork down to glare at Naruto, a silent warning, "Go with your gut, you always make the right choices." Naruto covers whistling, then he disappears.

Going back home he walks to the dojo and begins practicing. Eventually tiring out, as he slowly drags himself out to the garden. "Let's go out to eat at Ichiraku, to celebrate" he says, seeing both girls jump.

"That sounds great" Hinata says, clapping her hands together. Naruto yawns, and goes upstairs to change.

Meeting them at the gate they head to Ichiraku's. Eating to their hearts content and getting an extra bowl for Kurama before heading back and saying good-bye to Ino. After giving Kurama his food, Naruto follows Hinata to her room where he lays back on her bed, waiting for her to ask the question. "Naru, are we going to bring our teams here?" Hinata asks, looking saddened.

"No, only me you and Ino, and I have already talked about this to Ino. No one else can know we live here, or the fact that I am a Namikaze, it can and would cause a lot of unnecessary problems." Naruto says, sitting up and seeing Hinata nod before he leaves to get ready for bed as well. "Oh, right Hina-hime, I am adding twenty pounds to your weights." He yells in the hall, already in motion with the hand signs.

"Hai" she yells, already noticing them getting heavier. After he is finished Naruto heads to his room and changes to his pajamas and sleeps.

The next morning they rush around late again. Hinata changes to a blue Kimono top with a white obi and black shorts and shoes. While Naruto wears a clean tracksuit jacket that he leaves unzipped with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armor, a pair of black pants and sandals. Running to the seal Hinata tosses him a pear, and they both rush off to the classroom, Naruto coming in a few seconds later than Hinata. As Iruka walks in he recounts the passing groups and starts reading off the names of the teams and their teacher. "Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, under Kurenai Yuhi." He says and lists off some other teams, "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi" Naruto pouts, as Iruka keeps calling off names, "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto under Kakashi Hatake." Naruto makes a 'tch' sound and the other girls in the class start complaining. As all the other teams leave, Team Seven waits, a few hours later Kakashi walks in.

"Late as always" Naruto grumbles, affectionately, at Kakashi; while he was never told anything, Naruto still considered the older man a friend.

"Sorry, I was helping an old lady- Oh Naruto that is you, damn, that means I can't make an excuse you'll call me out." Kakashi says, scratching his head. "Let's go" he says, walking out his genin following faithfully behind.

"So, let's introduce ourselves" Kakashi says dully, as he leans on the railing of the balcony we are sitting on.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asks, as she is sitting next to Sasuke on the bench with Naruto on Sasuke's other side, "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, things you like or hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi says, shrugging.

"You go first Kakashi, you tell us about yourself, so we can see how it is supposed to work." I say, in my happy-go-lucky voice.

He sighs, "I am Kakashi Hatake, Things I like and things I hate… I don't really feel like telling you that." Naruto sweat-drops, "My dreams for the future, haven't thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots." He says, looking up.

"That was totally useless" Sakura says looking at me, "All he really told us was his name, and we already knew that."

I look back and nod, "Uh huh, that is Kakashi for you, as well as any other Jonin worth anything, discretion is key." Naruto says, causing Sakura's eyes to widen, Sasuke to glance at him and Kakashi to chuckle.

"Oh Naruto," Kakashi calls, and Naruto glances at him, "Your idiot mask is falling" Kakashi says in a sing-song voice and I chuckle.

"Sorry~ won't let it happen again, after all, it is my identity." Naruto says with his fox smirk. Causing Sakura to drop her jaw and Sasuke to stare out of the corner of his eyes.

"Anyways, Naruto why don't you go first." Kakashi says, leaning back to his dull voice. Naruto sighs and nods, knowing he has no choice.

"I am Naruto. My likes are my family, instant ramen in a cup and Ichiraku's my dislikes are waiting, and my family getting hurt, my hobbies are not really any concern and as for my future dream, it is a secret." Naruto says. Sakura rolls her eyes muttering how that is a load of crap.

"Alright," Kakashi says with a chuckle before going silent and looking toward Sakura. ", next" he says, giving her the silent okay to talk.

"Uh, well, my name is Sakura Haruno" she starts blushing, "my likes, well the person I like is…" she glances sideways at Sasuke letting out a giggle, "as for my hobbies," she can't stop glancing at Sasuke, "My future dream is…" She squeals.

"So what do you hate" Kakashi asks, looking quite bored, despite all his training as a shinobi. She glares.

"Naruto" she yells. I just shrug, not caring if my mask falls, and Kakashi just sighs, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Girls her age are more interested in boys than in Ninja training. Dully noted." He mutters, then turns to Sasuke, "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he starts still in his position of his hands laced together in front of his mouth and his elbows resting on his knees, "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Kakashi just stares at him.

"Good you're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi says, scratching the back of his head.

"What mission is that?" Naruto asks, pursing his lips and staring at Kakashi, already having a basic idea of the 'mission' Kakashi had in mind.

"It is a mission you all have to do together." Kakashi says, his voice still dull, as he looks between the three new ninja. "It is a survival exercise." Kakashi answers, now in the same position as Sasuke. 'Thought so' Naruto thinks dully, as he sighs.

"Survival exercise" Sakura questions glaring at their sensei, "I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice, we did all this at the academy. That is how we got here." She remarks.

"This is not like your previous training" Kakashi says, looking away from them, as he sighs at having them ask so many useless questions.

"So what kind is it then?" Sakura asks standing, and trying to get all the information she can gather, if not for her sake then Sasuke's. Kakashi just starts chuckling. "T-That is a normal question what is so funny?"

"If I tell you the answer you aren't going to like it." Kakashi says waving one of his hands on the air trying to keep from chucking as Sakura backs away. "Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted, the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. Basically this is a make it or brake it, pass-fail test. Also, the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent. Everyone glares at him except Naruto who just frowns.

"W-What was that test in the academy for then, was it bogus!?" Sakura yells already having sat back down.

"Oh, that, that was to select candidates who had the qualities to pass, or not. Anyway, that's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five in the morning, and bring your ninja gear. Naruto leans back seeing Sasuke clench his fists together and determination burn in Sakura's eyes. "Everyone but Naruto, you're dismissed."

"W-Why Naruto" Sakura asks, grinding her teeth together as Sasuke glares at the jonin. Sighing Naruto decides to save him.

"You want to know where you can locate me, ne." Naruto asks, seriousness, creeping into his voice as Kakashi leans forward and they notice a kunai in his hand. His two teammates look between the two. "Forget it, as long as I breathe, no one will find that place." Naruto says, glaring at him.

"Naruto this is regulation." Kakashi says, lowering into a fighting stance. Naruto sighs, and shakes his head.

"I will talk to the old man, and he will get back to you**. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO KNOW**." Naruto says the firmness in his voice causing Kakashi to take a step back. Kakashi nods, and disappears, closely followed by Naruto as the two sit there shell-shocked.

Jumping into the Hokage's office. Naruto notices Kakashi already there. "Old man, I won't tell anyone where my current location is." Naruto says.

"I understand Naruto, I was hoping if it was your old friend you might consider it. I guess not, so what about Hinata, she should be in trouble to." He reveals as Naruto clenches his teeth. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, on my fathers' name as well as my position. **No one will know**."

The Hokage sighs and nods, leaving Kakashi to stare between the two. "I understand. However, keeping these kinds of things from your team will be bad in the end."

"If you had put me on a team with Ino and Hina-hime, this wouldn't be happening now would it" Naruto growls.

The Hokage shrugs and leans back, looking at the ceiling. "Kakashi, go tell Kurenai-" the door opens to reveal Kurenai and her team.

"Hokage-sama, I am sorry to interrupt" she starts feeing Hinata escape her eyes open wide as she sees her jump on the blonde haired kid in the office.

"Naru, they're trying to get me to tell, I didn't tell!" Hinata yells, her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and arms around his shoulders. His hands lightly on her back supporting her. No one on her team believing this was the same shy little ex-Hyuga that they had met before.

"It's okay, Hina-hime, I have already talked to the old man about it. He was about to send for your team. My only question is we started after you, a few hours after with that fact. How did I get here first?" Naruto asks, shaking his head lightly.

"We went out for lunch" she says, smiling as she nuzzles her face into his neck. He pouts, and seeing this Hinata giggles.

"Then you are making dinner." Naruto mutters, "Since you aren't hungry." He stated hearing her whine in response.

"No fair, why can't Kura make dinner he is the one that is home all day!" They both frown suddenly. "Never mind, I don't want to go through that hell again." She says, her voice dead.

"I think some explanations for your squad members are in order, Hinata" The Hokage says, as Hinata let go and lands on her feet, looking at her squad.

"I was disowned by my father for trying to control my own life; the one who convinced me was Naru. However, Naru, only did what was right and after living with him for four years, I still don't regret what has happened. I am eternally grateful to Naru." Hinata says, smiling and clapping her hands together. "Anyway, Naru and I need to get home so I'll meet you all at the training field tomorrow."

Naruto and Hinata disappear, and quickly make it to the compound. Sliding in, both of them run to the dojo. "Hey, Kura, taijutsu is off today, we need to practice our chakra control." Naruto says. Kurama just shrugs and walks out of the dojo. "Oh, and Hina, I'm increasing your weights by thirty, mine by forty."

Hinata sighs and nods as both of them run behind the compound into the forest there, walking up the trees and sitting on thin branches they proceed to meditate.

The next morning Naruto wakes up at three in the morning. Sighing he gets up and goes downstairs eating some cup ramen, then reading in a ninjutsu scroll that Hina had shown him. He makes it to the training ground at the same time as a drowsy Sakura and an emotionless Sasuke. Still reading the ninjutsu scroll Naruto hops into a tree. Leaving Sakura to swoon over Sasuke and Sasuke to ignore her.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day" Kakashi starts two hours later. Naruto just sighs getting out if the tree. While Sakura jumps up.

"Hey you're late" she yells, pointing at him, rage in her eyes. Kakashi just scratches the back of his head, looking at her.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around" Kakashi lies, forgetting that Naruto is there as well.

"Oh, then why is it that you came from the right instead of the left then, and couldn't you easily have gotten here by jumping the roofs if you are that sorry."

Kakashi just sighs, "Right you're here as well, damn. Anyways let's get started." He walks over to a stump and puts a timer on it setting it. "It is set for noon, the assignment is simple, just take these bells from me. That's it." He says, jingling them. "If you can't get them by noon, you'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." The other two look pissed while Naruto shrugs, after all he had eaten. "Come at me with the intent to kill, or you will lose."

"W-wait, there are only two bells." Sakura points out. Naruto sighs and starts reading his book again, not paying attention, until everyone suddenly jumps away except Kakashi and him. He shrugs realizing Kakashi has his back turned to him. Naruto grins and sneaks behind him, concealing himself. He grabs one of the bells and jumps back, causing Kakashi to turn around to him, startled.

"I win." Naruto says, leaning against one of the posts and reading his book again, keeping his chakra concealed so he would be less noticeable. Around an hour towards noon, Sakura jumps toward Kakashi, who easily dodges, but she slowly pushes him backwards to the woods, where Sasuke leaps out in a surprise attack and grabs the last bell.

Sakura is tied to the post, while Sasuke and Naruto are eating. "Hey Naruto-san, how did you get the bell so easily?"

"It wouldn't have been easy if Kakashi actually saw me as an opponent. He was so bored, he forgot that I have been sneaking into the Hokage's office since I first woke up. I have always been exceptionally…" Naruto's smile just grows until he can barely see, "cunning" he finishes, seeing their confused expressions.

"So, Kakashi didn't even really see us as opponents even though he told us to come at him with the intent to kill." Sakura says, grimacing.

"Of course not, he is still a jonin, and if he really saw us as opponents he would have attacked, not just dodged and countered." Naruto says, putting half of his food onto the side, and sanding up, taking out his kunai and cutting Sakura off of the post. "Here" he says, handing her new chopsticks and the rest of his bento. "I ate breakfast, I have known Kakashi for years I knew all about his test, well little parts of it. I also know, no team has ever passed it." Naruto informs them, sitting back down as Sakura slides to the ground.

After Sakura and Sasuke finishes eating, Kakashi appears. "Who let Sakura off of the post." He asks, anger showing in his eye.

"I did, you got a problem with that?" Sasuke asks, glaring at the man. Naruto just smiles, having known Sasuke would try to do this.

"Kakashi, while Sakura may have failed your test we are a team. Let Sakura stay with us, we need a three man cell anyway." Naruto says, closing his book and looking directly at Kakashi challenging him to a word-play war.

Kakashi grimaces, "Whatever, we need three people anyway, besides, letting Sakura off made you pass." He states seeing Sasuke and Sakura give him confused stares. "While you should follow higher ups orders, someone who abandons a comrade is worse than scum." Kakashi says glaring at the ground.

"Oh, hey Kakashi, I forgot since we started the test as soon as you got here, but here." Naruto states handing him a walkie-talkie. "This will connect directly to me or someone in my house if you can't find me, and everyone at my house always knows where to find me. Is this sufficient?"

Kakashi nods and puts it away. "So. For now you're all dismissed, later on we will go on our first mission."

Frowning I nod and walk away, 'No doubt we will be doing a whole bunch of D-rank mission.' Naruto sighs.

Naruto had been right, digging up vegetables, babysitting, fetching lost pets, all in all even Naruto had had enough. "Alright, for your next mission-"

"NO!" Naruto yells, causing everyone is the room to look at him. "Look Old man, I get that we have just started and we have to do a bunch of these lame ones to prove ourselves but enough is enough, if I see one more pet, vegetable, or baby I am going to lose it!" he says his eye twitching, "We are ninja now, and even as genin we should still be able to do C-ranks, so let us go one of those instead of all these D's. We are ready."

Naruto is sitting there growling, as Kakashi slams his fist into Naruto's head, not seeing the Hokage smile, while taking his pipe out of his mouth. "Very well" he says cutting Iruka off before he could scold Naruto. "You shall be given a C-rank mission, you will be assigned as body-guards. Naruto just sighs with a smile. "Send in our visitor" the Hokage calls and a few minutes later a man walks in.

"What the- a bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" he asks, and then drinks from his sake bottle. Naruto stand up, feeling his eye twitch as he outs on a fake smile, ignoring everything he has to say until he stumbles forward a bit, glaring at him Naruto listens. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I need to return to my country. I am building a bride there that will change the world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it costs your lives." Shrugging I breeze past him.

"I'll meet you all at the gate" he says causing everyone's heads to snap to him, no one having noticed he moved. Running home, Kurama hands him a bag, packed with cloths. "Thanks Kura, oh hey, do you want to come too?" Naruto asks, looking at the fox, who had put his fingers to his chin.

"**Sure, why not Kit, this Tazuna sounds like an ass, I want to be there when you snap, plus there seems to be something he is hiding." **Kurama says, as Naruto nods and Kurama disappears in a puff of smoke, returning to the cage inside his mind.

Meeting at the gate they walk out, officially starting their first C-rank mission. After walking a ways, listening to Tazuna complain and drink, they see a puddle. Naruto narrows his eyes and deliberately putting chakra around his foot, stomps on it, "Oh whoa, a puddle, I didn't see it!" he lies. Only him and Kakashi hearing the two moans that come from the puddle.

"You idiot, how did you not see it!" Sakura screeches, tossing her scarily pink hair at him as she runs forward to Sasuke, "Isn't that right Sasuke, let's leave the idiot behind."

"Hn" is his only response as he basically ignores her. Naruto rolls his eyes as Kakashi sighs and Tazuna starts his complaining again.

"Hey, Kakashi, I need to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?" Naruto says, already turning around.

"I'll come with you, can't be too careful after all." Kakashi says as Naruto nods and they disappear. Going back to the puddle, Kakashi stays hidden in the trees. The two appear from the puddle, charging at Naruto with chains appearing from their gloved claw weapons. Naruto ducks, and dashes forward with noticeable speed, pushing out with his hands he hits their chests, right on their lungs, making the wind get knocked from them, something Kurama did to him a lot. Then jumping and spinning in mid-air, he kicks out hitting their heads rendering the shocked men unconscious. Kakashi appears from the trees grabbing them, and nodding at Naruto. "Good job, although it leads me to ask where you learned taijutsu from that was a ruthless attack."

Naruto sweat-drops, thinking of all the times Kurama pulled that on him. "Oh nowhere special" Naruto lies, while Kakashi picks up the two assailants before they return to the group.

"Tazuna-san, we need to talk" Kakashi says, starting to tie the brothers to a tree. "Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our attack?" they ask, looking at Kakashi, believing this to be all him to which Kakashi just shrugs.

"I wanted to leave it to the genin, but Naruto had to butt his head in." Kakashi says, "Although I am still curious where he learned that style."

Naruto smirks, "I told you, I didn't see the puddle." Naruto says, pretending to pouting that no one believed him. Kakashi just stares at him, then shrugs, content with the genin haveing his secrets.

"So, who is your target?" Kakashi asks but before they can answer he starts talking again, "No, you won't tell me, it is obviously Tazuna, he is the only one who has left the village before, besides me, and I haven't done anything lately to make your village mad... lately." He turns to Tazuna, "Explain, now" Kakashi demands.

Tazuna tries to deny it, but Kakashi glares on and intimidateing the poor man into telling them about Gato and his tyranny of the village, to which Sakura buds in. "We're genin, this is too advanced for our level." She says, looking up to her sensei, with her head turned down, "We should go back."

"No, I will continue the mission and escort him safely, and protect him while he finishes the bridge. As Kakashi said, he must have had his reasons to lie and put us in danger, but that just makes this mission all the more important. He said that completing the bridge could change the world, and I will bank on that." Naruto says, looking at everyone in turn, including Tazuna.

"Very well, but from here on out we must be on guard at all times." Kakashi says, throwing his hands up and deciding it best not to argue with the blonde.

"Anyways, I am going on ahead, and I will take Tazuna, Kakashi-san, can you put him under a genjutsu, and then make a clone to look like him?" Kakashi smiles, understanding that they would be the decoys.

"Sasuke and I will act as decoys, you and Sakura take Tazuna." Kakashi corrects seeing Naruto frown and look away.

"See you back at his house." Naruto says after the clone has been made. "Don't die." He says looking back at Kakashi, who nods.

Naruto and Sakura take Tazuna, who now looks like a mundane boy their age, through the forest after deciding to take the long way around.

Hearing some explosions, Sakura looks back with worry, "I hope Sasuke is okay…" she mutters. Not seeing Naruto roll his eyes.

"He's fine, he has Kakashi with him. It is us you should be worrying for, because we are being followed." Sakura stiffens, as Naruto makes that revelation.

"Wait, what am I worrying for, Naruto is a total dunce." She consoles herself, smirking and strideing forward. "Yeah right, Naruto, I'll believe that when I see it." She states, walking forward, her hair swaying. Naruto just shakes his head.

Reaching the water they now have to cross thanks to coming the longer way, the three are attacked by a boy wearing a hunter-nin mask, who had jumped from the trees aiming senbon at Tazuna. Naruto pushes Tazuna and Sakura into the boat and kicks it, effectively saving the client and his teammate. Throwing his arm in front of the new senbon that come flying at them. "Go, I'll catch up." Naruto yells to the scared Sakura, seeing Tazuna nod and take the oar, trying to get them to safety. "Hello, may I ask why you are after our client" Naruto asks, getting into his taijutsu stance. He doesn't receive an answer and shrugs, dashing forward, startling the ninja, he easily tackles him, and grabbing some of the ninja string he keeps in his pouch he ties the ninja's hands and feet. Sniffing the air, he doesn't smell anyone else, and throws the ninja over his shoulder, the ninja tries to struggle, but moving his hands to try and escape becomes near impossible seeing as the fine wire cuts into his skin, making the masked boy bleed. Eventually the ninja gives up and slumps down, as Naruto who had found an extra boat, throws him in. Naruto, seeing the ninja trying to once again discreetly make hand signs, lifts his foot and slams in down on his captives head, effectively knocking him out. Naruto grimaces, as he sees even more blood.

Reaching land, he sees the boat Tazuna and Sakura had used, tossing the captive ninja over his shoulder he follows the scent Sakura left behind, which as her name implies, was the smell of blossoms. Finding a small but quaint house a little further off from the village he knocks. Sasuke answers, seeing Naruto and a person slung over his shoulder he lets him in unwillingly. He goes where he can smell Kakashi and tosses the ninja down, startling Tazuna and the girl who is with them. "Hello" Naruto says sitting. "So, what happened, we heard explosions."

"Why would we tell you, we can't even be sure that you are really Naruto, besides, I don't even trust the real one," Sasuke says, smugly, before pulling out a kunai, ", so prove yourself." Naruto rolls his eyes, while Sakura swoons.

"Sasuke, you are so cool!" She says dreamily swaying. Naruto just deadpans at her along with Tazuna and the other girl in the room.

Kakashi pulls himself up, grunting. "Kakashi" Naruto yells running past Sasuke, "What happened, are you sure you can sit?" he asks, seeing that Kakashi isn't bleeding.

"I'm fine." Kakashi answers pushing Naruto away, "Who is the ninja you brought back?" he asks, looking toward Naruto's captive.

"Who knows, I knocked him out but he attacked Sakura, Tazuna, and me. I pushed Sakura and Tazuna in a boat to keep them safe. This guy underestimated me and I was able to knock him out before he could attack. Now answer my question, what happened?"

"Zabuza Momochi or the demon swordsmen from the mist, a rouge ninja, he attacked Sasuke and I, we were able to take him down, but he got some heavy damage in on me." Kakashi answers.

"No…" they hear a whisper, "Please tell me it's a lie, Zabuza-sama isn't dead is he!?" the ninja I had brought in yells.

"I see, so you were his subordinate." Naruto says, "Which is why you attacked us. Zabuza must have went after you, a bigger target, while he came after us, two genin and a 'defenseless' bridge builder."

"I was his tool, in the end, I couldn't even do that right." The ninja says, his head hanging low. Naruto frowned, looking at the captive.

"You aren't a tool, you're a human being. Anyway, tell me about yourself." Naruto says, moving over and sitting in front of the boy.

"I need to see Zabuza-sama." He says, stiff as a board, "Can I please at least bury him, it is the least I can do for him."

"We already buried him, he was a worthy foe, and I will be damned if I turn him in for some petty cash." Kakashi says, watching the boy closely.

"Thank… you…" he says, his voice breaking. Naruto just pats his shoulder. "I… My father… he tried to kill me because of my kekkei genkai. My name is Haku, and I am from the Yuki clan. During the war in the Land of water kekkei genkai users became feared and were hunted down, when my power came in, I used it not knowing the consequences..."

"The Yuki clan was thought to be wiped out, if that is true then…you may be the last surviving member…" Kakashi reveals sadly.

Naruto pats the boys shoulder once again, urging him to continue, "Yes, Zabuza-sama did a search, and he found that I am, indeed the last surviving member of the Yuki clan."

"How did you meet up with Zabuza?" Naruto asks, seeing the boy look less tense than before. Haku nods and then continues his story.

"I became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. In time, I was confronted by Zabuza-sama, who later asked me to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for him. I readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave me, and devoted my life to becoming the ultimate tool for Zabuza-sama to use, but in the end, I failed."

"I see…" Naruto says, watching the boy with sympathy_. 'Kurama… if I talk to the Old Man, do you think… I could take Haku in as a brother, he has no one left… he is kind of like I could have been, if I didn't have you, of course.'_

'_**Whatever, I am cramped, tired, and have seen no good fights, I want to go home and read a book, if bringing this boy with us helps me to achieve that faster, I am all for it.**_' Kurama replies, his tone laced with killing intent. Naruto holding back a laugh, looks back at Haku with a smile.

"Haku, I want you to come back to the hidden leaf with us and become my brother." Naruto says, his voice firm and resolute. Haku just gives him a blank stare. "You turned out exactly how I could have. I can't and won't ignore you." Naruto clarifies.

"There is no way the Hokage would let me in." Haku says, still lying on the floor in an uncomfortable position, Naruto notes with a sweat-drop. He cuts away his ninja wire and Haku sits up immediately.

"I will talk to the old man, you are my brother… hey bridge building old man, can we have some sake?" Naruto asks, looking up at Tazuna, who blankly get him some sake and some sake cups. Naruto pours the glasses as Haku takes off the hunter-ninja mask, revealing an almost girl like face. "Become my sworn brother, I won't let you be hurt ever again." Naruto says. The others too much in shock to say or do anything, let alone object.

"Very well" Haku says, tears welling up at the boy who showed him so much kindness. They take the cups, clank them together and then drink. Naruto coughing a bit, and Haku just chuckling, however realizing what he is doing, he quickly stops.

"It's fine to laugh Haku. I have never drank Sake before, I guess it was kind of stupid for me to do that, but I REGRET NOTHING!" Naruto yells, throwing his hands up and laying back.

Haku bursts into low chuckles keeping him mouth covered and turning away trying to keep quiet. "I guess if we do anything to Haku-san now, you'll come at us until we're beaten down, ne?" Kakashi asks sighing. Naruto turns and sticks his tongue at his sensei. Handing the bottle back to Tazuna, Haku then turns to Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama… and I were hired by a man named Gato. He doesn't want the bridge to be built because it would be bad for his business. Even with Zabuza-sama and I gone, he will still try to stop the construction."

"Haku, let's go back to your hideout and get your stuff, and anything else you want, we can bring it to my place when we get back home." Naruto says, trying to get away from all the boring stuff. "Plus, we need to talk, after all, you need to know about your brother as well, ne?" Haku nods and they disappear from the room.

While Haku is packing Naruto tells him everything. "So, to sum it all up, you, Naruto Namikaze, are the nine-tailed Jinchuriki, and are living in a house no one, not even the Hokage knows the location of." Haku repeats, looking to Naruto for conformation.

"Yes, and no. Hinata, Ino, Kura, and I know the location, and soon, you will to and yes and no on the Hakge, I still don't know if he knows. Also, recently I had been studying the seal, and it extends to the neighborhood, if I want someone out, they can never get back in. Most people can enter the neighborhood, but no one lives in it anymore because it is the abandoned district." Naruto rambles. Haku just gives a soft smile.

"I have packed all my cloths, weapons, gold, and scrolls." Haku says. "I have also packed all of the weapons and maps we had here, along with the medical supplies that I have been using, I am kind of hoping that I can convert one of the rooms into a medical study…" Haku says biting his lip.

"Haku, if you want you can use any room except the ones that have people, and even more, you can take over one of the abandoned houses in the compound and turn it into your own private study. There is no limits to the things we can do."

"We can even buy the houses in the neighborhood, and just own that whole part of town." Haku says with a chuckle, taking in Naruto's relaxed, carefree spirit.

"Exactly!" Naruto yells, throwing his hands up. "Now, let's get back, Kakashi said tomorrow we are going to train, and I want to pretend I am on Sasuke and Sakura's level." Naruto says with an evil chuckle.

Haku just stares at him, his mouth in a small 'o' shape as he sees the danger he got himself into, Naruto's Pace. Giving a small smile, Haku just nods and they run back to the bridge builders' house.

The next day, team seven is out in the woods, training. "Okay everyone, we will be doing the tree climbing exercise—" Naruto stops listening only watching as Kakashi climbs up the tree and hangs upside down on a branch.

Naruto deciding to go through with his plan, runs up the tree, literally runs… no chakra, just stamina. Landing on a branch he looks down to see Kakashi had face-palmed and Sakura shaking her head at the ground with Sasuke, who is not even paying attention. "Naruto, that was NOT what I asked, or what I showed you, please come down and WALK up the tree." Kakashi says his voice clearly straining to remain calm.

"Eh, why, I got up the tree didn't I?" Naruto whines, a big grin in place as he could almost hear Kakashi's nerves snapping.

"Naruto… please… for your sake and mine… get down… and try… again." He asks slowly and clearly, pausing to take deep breaths.

"Sure, but I did complete the exercise, I climbed this tree." Naruto says, hearing another imaginary nerve snap. He jumps down and sees Kakashi glaring at him.

"How you ever made it this far, I don't know." Kakashi says, trying to regain his calm façade. Naruto shrugs, knowing Kakashi was just mad at him.

How about I take Naru-nii and go train somewhere else, while you handle these two…" Haku says appearing beside a tree. Kakashi just glances back already knowing he was there.

"Sure" Kakashi says, tense, as Haku smiles, and grabs Naruto's arm, dragging him away, but they all hear Naruto complaining.

"Haku, why, I can't make Kakashi mad if he can't see me!?" he hears another imaginary nerve snap, ", besides it's not fun, I didn't even see Sasuke fail miserably yet!" Naruto yells hearing the raven-haired boy yell at him. "And I want to see Sakura swoon over him, trying to help only to get brushed off because no one likes her! No fair!" the blonde continues, seeing Haku's shoulders shake with what he could tell was laughter.

"That wasn't funny." Haku says once they get are enough away from the mad squad, but Naruto just matches the grin on his face, as both of them start laughing. "Okay, but seriously, you need to climb the tree, or can you already do that?"

"Normally, I just jump right into the tree, because while I have massive reserves of chakra thanks to Kura, I don't rightly have very good control." Naruto explains walking over to the tree, climbing it, carefully.

"Practice makes perfect, and it can't hurt to get better control." Haku says, seeing Naruto jump down and try again going to the top of the massive tree and back. He keeps doing this as Haku watches, a few hours later Kakashi comes to check on Naruto and is amazed to see Naruto walking on the tree. Naruto seeing Kakashi, smirks and releases his chakra falling off the tree.

"Ouch, I fell again Haku." he whines, seeing Haku sigh as he realizes what he is doing. Naruto just smiles, and turns toward Kakashi, "Oh hey, I didn't see you." He says still lying on the ground. Kakashi frowns, and looks toward Haku.

"How has he been doing?" he asks, not wanting to get mad at the boy again. Naruto always seemed to like the chaos he could always cause with a simple sentence.

"Well, he is doing better than I thought, and he still has the chakra to spare and isn't even tired yet, although his control leaves some to be desired." Haku says, seeing Naruto give him a thumbs up behind Kakashi's back. Haku shakes his head. "Naruto, continue climbing the tree." Haku says, seeing Kakashi frown through his mask, at the order.

"Okay~" Naruto calls, running back over to the tree and continuing his idiot routine. Kakashi eventually leaves, and Naruto starts seriously training again.

"Hey Naruto, do you have something you want to protect?" Haku asks, looking at his hands. Naruto jumps from the tree only to start climbing it again.

"Yeah, I want to protect the village my dad loved so much, and I want to protect my friends and… family." He calls down. Not seeing Haku give a small smile at the response.

"I will help you! You're friends, the village your dad loved, and you, I will protect them all." Haku calls up after him, and Naruto jumps back down giving Haku a wide smile.

"You will also make friends, and we can protect everything together, even Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto says, adding the two in as an after though, making Haku chuckle.

"Of course" Haku answers. Watching Naruto as he tries to prefect his tree climbing. Night soon falls and Haku convinces Naruto to come back to the house to rest.

The next morning Naruto wakes up at 3 in the morning, his normal time. He goes to the kitchen and finds barely anything to eat. He sighs and goes out to the village, seeing barely any stores open. He grumbles and goes into the woods, finding some of the safe berries Ino had shown him, he also finds a few good fruits, and picks them, taking them all back to the house. He sets it all in the middle of the table and eats a few, hearing Kakashi and Haku get up.

"Hey Haku, Kashi." He greets popping a berry into his mouth. He grins as Haku walks over and grabs one of the fruits eating it. Kakashi shakes his head and does the same. After everyone wakes up, the all go out to the same places and train once again, only returning in time for lunch.

"Naruto and Sakura take this and go out and buy food and supplies." Kakashi says, handing Naruto money. Naruto nods and Sakura starts to complain.

"Why do I have to go with Naruto? Can't I go with Sasuke, he is much better company than the idiot, and Sasuke will actually pick useful food instead of the wasteful nonsense Naruto is bound to pick!" I nearly snap at her.

"Sakura, I am going with Haku, if you speak to me or about me ever again, I will hunt you down and make it where you won't ever want to be seen in public again, got it?" Naruto asks, tensely, seeing Sakura glare at him.

"Why would I list—" she starts, only to be stopped as Naruto wraps one hand around Sakura's throat, and lifting her off the ground causing her to start choking and grappling with his hand, only to be unable to pull free.

Naruto lets go before Kakashi can react, he grins his happy-go-lucky grin, and says, "I won't repeat myself again, I have had enough of your fan girl attitude, you have no talent to be a ninja as it is, and you need to work hard if you don't want to die. As it is, Haku could have easily killed you that day if I hadn't pushed you and Tazuna away, you need to get off your high horse and realize your short comings before you die out here. **Got it?" **Naruto couldn't care less about the fearful looks the family was giving him, the worried expression of Kakashi, or the look of pure shock on Sasuke's face, as he glared down at the pink haired konoichi before him, watching her shake, fearfully of him. "Come on Haku, I am sick of her."

"Of course, Naru-nii" Haku says, smiling as he follows Naruto out, sad knowing Naruto had that kind of hatred in him.

"Hinata-san, hurry up" Kiba yells, Hinata jumps from the roof in front of Tora, the runaway cat, once again. She dives and picks her up by the scruff of the neck, catching her off guard, and brings her to Kurenai-sensei.

"Nice job, Hinata-chan." She says, as Hinata carefully traps Tora in the cage. "Hey, Hinata-chan, while Naruto is away on his mission, why don't we have dinner at your place?"

"S-Sorry, sensei, I-I can't." Hinata replies, every night Kurenai asked the same thing, and every night she got the same answer. Hinata was a little tired of it.

"Okay, then let's go to the BBQ place, and I want to know why you live with Naruto, either that or we go to your place."

I bite my lip, "T-That is classified…" I say, not looking them in the eyes, the Hokage had marked it an S-class secret, people knowing the Byakugan couldn't find Naruto would cause problems, and everyone who knew, kept it to themselves, "I can tell you parts, but not the whole thing…"

Kurenai nods, understanding clear in her eyes. They all go to the BBQ shop and Hinata starts her tale, "N-Naruto convinced me to stand up for myself, and my f-father, he, he didn't like that." She swallows, trying to keep from stuttering, "Naruto challenged my father to a game, and he won, the deal compromised of Naruto owning me, my own dad bet my freedom." She scoffs, still a little bitter. "Anyway, Naruto, who had already become my friend at that point, told me to do as I liked, but once I got home… my father yelled at me and told me to never appear before him again, in the weeks that followed, I was disinherited, and disowned, but Naruto took me in, and I owe everything I have right now to him."

"My, Hinata-chan…" Kurenai starts, messing with a piece of meat in her plate, "That is one sad life story…" she says, choosing her words carefully.

"So, Naruto owns you, if he wanted you'd kill yourself?" Kiba asks looking a little pissed off, as Hinata turns to look at her teammate.

"No, Naruto would never ask something like that, as it is he's already saved me twice, and people of this village treat him like scum, fox-brat my arse, he doesn't deserve this, he never did, he—" she cuts herself off with a cough, she had started to raise her voice, and spill an SSS-class secret. She looks away, as the other two look on curiously, and Kurenai had a frown etched on her face.

"Hinata-chan, you know some quite dangerous secrets…" Kurenai says, leaning forward, "Where did you learn about these?"

"Naruto and the Hokage, after all, they are the only two who have the clearance to let people know about these secrets." She says, looking determined.

"Tomorrow, we will go on our first C-rank mission, we will be escorting an civilian to the Sand village, it will take two days to travel there and two days back, we may or may not spend the night in the village, so pack for five days and nights." She says, getting off the dangerous topic.

Naruto and the four others return to the village-they had fought Gato's men and killed Gato himself. Haku had snuck in after and stole valuables, weapons, information, and scrolls, after they had made sure Gato was dead-and Haku and Naruto were heading to the Hokage's tower. "Ne, Haku, we are sworn brothers and all, but do you want to start up a new clan, and y'know… revive the Yuki clan?" Naruto asks, pouting.

"Sure, but that is for a later time, right now, I just want to focus on me medical skills, and being accepted into this village." Haku answers.

Naruto, happy with the answer, walks with him in silence to the tower; reaching the Hokage's room, Naruto walks right in. Luckily, there is no one in the room, currently, except the Hokage. "Yo, Old man, this is Haku Yuki, hi is my sworn brother, and he is going to live with me from now on, okay?"

"Yuki" the Hokage questions turning his gaze to the beautiful boy beside Naruto, "Then you are of course welcome into Konoha, Yuki-san.

"Oh, right, Haku was an assassin of sorts for Zabuza Momochi. Haku is now my brother; I just wanted you to know, okay?" Naruto says, beginning to walking out, seeing the Hokage face palm, at the boy who loves to play around people's perspective. "Oh and where is Hina-hime?"

"She is with her team on a mission to the Sand village, she should return tomorrow." The Hokage says going back to him paperwork.

Naruto shrugs, and he and Haku leave the grumbling Hokage. Reaching the compound, Naruto takes Haku's hand and places it on the door, putting his signature in as a guest. Walking through the compound gate, Naruto stops and reverse summons Kurama, who just disappears, likely to go and read his books. "Now, let's go look for a suitable house for your medical station." Naruto says, as he and the Yuki run around, looking in the empty houses for a suitable room.

After finding one, at the bottom of the hill that leads to the main house, and Naruto helping set everything up, they head up to the main house, and Naruto summons clones to start cleaning and dusting. After a few hours, Haku and Naruto had cleaned the house, and put all the guest room sheets out and were cleaning them, Naruto leaving two clones active to put them back after they'd finished. Heading into the scroll room, he opens an empty one and starts messing with it, eventually forming a storage scroll. Naruto frowns and goes into the Library, finding Haku. "Hey, what are you reading?"

"Some ninjutsu scrolls" Haku answers. Haku glances up at Naruto for a brief second before going back to reading the scroll.

"Oh great, another reader" Naruto grumbles before going out to the garden and settling around the pond, his favorite place in the house.

Ino comes in later, and starts working on the garden. "Hey Naru, are you sure about keeping everyone in the dark? I really have grown to trust my teammates, even if one is a massive eater and the other is a lazy slacker." Ino starts, going up to the meditating Namikaze, he turns and gives her his attention, "Maybe Hina would like to put her complete trust in her teammates… just think about it." Ino says, before going back to the garden.

Naruto frowns, _'I don't like my team, but Ino is right, Hina-hime may like her teammates and it may be hurting her to lie…'_ Naruto frowns at his revelation. _'Then it isn't like Kura would walk over to them announcing he is the Kyuubi—or even talk to them at all— it would be nice to have people over, and how are people supposed to piece my prank together if no one knows… Kakashi, Hina-Hime, her team, and her mentor, they'll be able to come, but they won't get privileges, and they can't enter freely without them…' _Naruto grins as he makes his decision. "Thanks Ino" he calls, not missing the girl grin in response.

The next morning he waits for Hinata at the gate, upon seeing him, she runs forward and hugs him. "Hey, Hina-hime, I did some thinking, and Ino did some counseling." He starts, noticing the team stop by them, "You can bring your team over for dinner tonight; I am also inviting Kakashi, and the Old man, along with Ino and her team."

"W-What about Kura, he hates people…" Hinata questions, seeing the blonde grin; Naruto had already talked it out with Kurama, and although the fox had not liked it, he agreed it needed to be done, however, they all needed to know, it would be an SSS-ranked secret.

"I'll talk to the Hokage, and if they swear to keep this SSS-ranked secret then they're welcome over." Naruto says, seeing the blue haired girl jump up and hug him.

"Hey, Naru, what about your team, are they not coming as well?" Hinata questions as her team suddenly takes a step back as a dark aura forms around Naruto.

"**I hate them."** He growls out with a smile. **"I have had dreams where I killed Sasuke by shoving his head up his pompous ass, and making Sakura watch before scarring her beyond belief and throwing her out onto the streets. DO NOT** **mention them again Hinata,** _**please." **_The blond says, as the returning team just stares at the normally happy-go-lucky blonde.

Hinata giggles much to the disbelief of her teammates and sensei. "Of course, I figured as much, but you need to stop having such gruesome dreams!" she scolds, taking his hand and turning to her team. "Would you all like to come for dinner at our house?" she asks the confused team.

"Yeah, 'course, I'll go Hinata!" Kiba grins out and Akamaru barks in his agreement. Naruto frowns at the dog boy, before shrugging.

"Very well" the Aburame says, so low Naruto barely heard him. Naruto glances at him and grins, liking the boy because he is quiet and reserved like Hina-hime.

"Hinata, I have wanted to see where you live for a while now, I can't wait!" the jonin says excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Great, we can meet up here, as long as you all promise to keep the location a secret." Hinata says, happy she can finally be open with her team, "Be here at the gate by seven and I'll be here to pick you up."

"Oh, by the way, I got a brother on our mission, he is staying with us, his name is Haku, be nice." Naruto informs the Hyuga who nods. "Now, let's go invite the Old man" Naruto cheers, as the Hyuga giggles and follows him as he jumps over the roofs to the Hokage tower.

"Hey old man" Naruto says walking into the tower, seeing Kakashi. "Nice timing, I need to talk to both of you."

Kakashi lifts an eyebrow, and the Hokage leans forward. "I am having a dinner party tonight and you both are invited, but you need to know that if this isn't marked as a secret, I will kill anyone who attends." Naruto says darkly.

The Hokage nods, understanding why the blonde would like his secrecy. "An SSS one I assume. I can agree considering it is the hardest place to locate, let alone enter. It truly is the most secure location in the village." The Hokage agrees.

Naruto grins, "You coming, Kashi?" Naruto asks, seeing the masked Jonin sigh. He knows Kakashi will come.

"Yeah, sure" Kakashi agrees, scratching the back of his head once again. Naruto nods, and turns back to the Hokage, before freezing and turning back to his sensei.

"Oh if you aren't here by seven when I come to bring the Old Man you won't ever find us." Naruto informs him, before he turns back to the Hokage. "See you at seven" He grins, walking out with Hinata following.

"So, I take it Ino has already talked to her team, and they're coming?" Hinata asks as they work in the Kitchen.

"Yeah" Naruto says, placing one of the dishes he and Hinata were preparing in the oven knowing dinner was going to be more like a feast.

They work in silence until it is six forty-five. Setting all the dishes out in the kitchen he and Hinata go to pick up their guests.

Naruto reaches to compound with his guests directly at seven along with Ino, her team, and Hinata and her team. Naruto scratches his head, seeing the amazement in everyone's eyes.

"How did I miss this?" Kakashi asks, looking over the door, he places a hand on the door only to receive a painful shock and yank away. Naruto gives his foxy smirk before reaching for the door and pushing it open, knowing the others cannot phase through like he and his guests can. Walking up to the main compound with everyone, they enter and go directly to the dining room.

"Food is in there if you actually came for food." Naruto says, pulling out a chair and sitting. He had recently increased his and Hinata's weights, he now carries, two hundred thirty pounds while Hinata carries one hundred and fifty nine pounds.

After eating and the genin boys becoming fast friends, Kurama walks into the room with a book in one hand. "There is an uninvited guest here." He states, never looking away from his book.

"Yeah, I already explained to you about Haku." Naruto says rolling his eyes at the Fox, who has his henge active.

"An Iwagakure ninja, you idiot" Kurama says, both had noticed how the Hokage and Kakashi had stiffened. "He snuck in when you opened the gate, I need permission to kill the intruder and then hide it where no one will suspect Konaha."

"Ah, well sure, you've never needed my permission for that." Naruto says, shocking almost everyone in the room.

"Well, this one is in this room." Kurama states, seeing understanding cross the young boys face. The blonde narrows his eyes and lets out a burst of chakra, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen. Naruto's gaze shifts to the kitchen. "He ran" Kurama says, a sadistic grin growing.

"Go kill him" Naruto says, turning back with a happy-go-lucky grin. "That is Kyuu. No one but Ino, Hina, and I can call him anything but that."

"Naru, maybe we should take this one seriously, he did get into the compound in the split second we had the gate open, and he was able to avoid the traps." Hinata says, watching the boy carefully.

Naruto frowns, "And Kura can't really fight with others here, well, he can but…" Ino says then trails off leaving it to Naruto to fill in the blanks.

"Mass Panic" Naruto says then sighs, "But if we fight I can never play the idiot again!" Naruto whines.

"Naruto, what is more important, keeping everything secret or playing the idiot?" Hinata asks, standing up, and walking into the kitchen after Kurama.

"Playing the idiot" Naruto yells, before sighing, "isn't." he finishes in a whisper. "Damn you Hina-hime." He says standing, and pulling his weights off, them clashing to the floor, causing the wood to break.

"Nice choice, Naru" Hinata says, pulling her weights off as well, letting them drop and causing craters in the floor. Suddenly she disappears. Naruto sighs scratching the back of his head in a Kakashi fashion and disappearing as well.

Reaching a weapons room where there is a slight disturbance, Naruto looks around, seeing a man standing in the corner. He is wearing pure black, a mask similar to an anbu but with the Iwagakure symbol, and a hood, covering any physical features. "Can I help you?" he asks, leaning against the wall. He doesn't answer. Hinata steps into the room. "Hina, what should we do, we didn't invite him, and this is an SSS-ranked secret location." Naruto says, pouting.

"Well, Naru, considering it is, as you said, top secret, we have the authority to kill him." Hinata says, smiling.

Naruto dives forward at a blinding speed, and Hinata lowers into her jyuken stance, guarding the door. Naruto grabs the man around his neck, and pulls forward, jerking him from the corner. The man, jumps away when Naruto's grip is loose, and tries to exit through the door, where Hinata, thrust her fingers into his arm causing him to reel back in pain. Suddenly the figure does some hand signs and a bright light flashes, blinding the two ninja. Naruto hears Hinata yelp, and frantically tries to adjust his eyes. When the light becomes bearable; I see she has been knocked to the ground. Naruto growls and runs after the intruder. Finding him he dives and grabs the cloak, just in time for him to dash forward and the cloak to fall.

Naruto freezes, a dark skinned girl stands in front of him. She has kunai in her hands and is in a fighting stance with an irritated look. She had mint green hair which contrasts drastically with her dark skin and is wearing a black outfit that looks like it was made for espionage. Suddenly Kurama is in front of me. **"Chomei, she's a Jinchuriki."**

Naruto was so immersed in the fight he didn't see his guest arrive in the dojo he'd followed the intruder into. "She is a Jinchuriki as well Kura?"

"**Yes, she has the seven tails, my sister Chomei."** Kurama answers not noticing the others now wide eyed in fear.

"So you're saying you're a tailed beast-suu? Hah, then why are you out of your cage-suu?" the _girl _asks, having finally spoken.

"I reverse summoned him, he has no chakra but he can move about." Naruto says, a smile forming on his face. "Also, if you really are a Jinchuriki, then you are my sister, ne?"

"S-Sister, you have to be kidding me-suu!" she says, a blush spreading across her face. I smile and jump on Kurama's back.

"Yep, nice to meet you, I am Naruto, and you are?" he asks, as Kurama growls at the blonde on his back.

"F-Fu… My name is Fu…-suu" She says looking like she is startled. Naruto grins, and hugs Kurama around his neck.

"Hey, Fu-nee, why don't you stay here, I mean if you like your village you can go back, but you're welcome to stay here… only a few know where it is let alone being able to enter here." Naruto grins, hopping off the fox's back, he runs over to Fu and grabs her hands, "I mean you're welcome to go back, but you will always have a place here."

Fu has tears running down her face, "I… I want to stay, I…-" Fu cries shocking most of the people in the room.

"M-My village hates me, I am always beaten, I am used as a weapon, I have no one waiting for me at home, I want to stay-suu!" she say collapsing to the ground.

Naruto frowns before kneeling and hugging his sister. "You will always have a place here." He says, as she hugs him back, crying into his chest. "Hey, tonight we need to have a chat with Chomei and Kura." Naruto says giving off a comforting yet careless grin.

"Yeah-suu" Fu says, sniffing. "But are you sure it will be okay for me to stay here-suu?" she asks, worried that she won't be accepted.

Naruto turns around and sees his guests along with Hinata and Haku. "Yikes, guess this means I am busted." He sighs before walking over to the Hokage. "So what do you say old man, can Fu-nee stay in the village or does she have to stay in the compound?"

"Fu-san is welcome here. After all, families can't be split up, can they?" The Hokage says, seeing Naruto's grin grow.

"Hear that, Fu-nee, you're in!" Naruto says, then turns to the other guests, "Also, you all should know that no one outside of this group can know about Fu-nee and I, it is a law." Naruto says, startling the genin.

The Hokage sighs and confirms Naruto's statement. "Hey, Naruto, I saw a pretty big Library, can I go check it out?" Shikamaru asks, watching Naruto, who is trying to comfort Fu.

"Hey, Haku, can you bring Shikamaru back with you? The excitement is over. Oh, but first, Fu-nee, this is Haku, my sworn brother."

"Of course, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Fu-san." Haku says before leaving the room, Shikamaru slowly following after.

"Fu-san, shall I bring you to a room where you can… freshen up, while the boys and the adults talk?" Hinata asks, walking over and holding out her hand for Fu.

"S-Sure-suu!" she says taking Hinata's hand with a smile, and following her, along with Ino, who says she want to mess with Fu's hair.

"So, can we go back to the dining room where I can explain, or will you all try and charge at Kura to kill him?" Naruto asks, leaning back almost lazily. "If you are choosing option two, here is a warning, he is a hell of a taijutsu master." He says seeing understanding dawn on Kakashi.

Everyone retreats to the dining room, and Naruto and Kurama sits while the rest stand in a corner, a little awkwardly. "Okay," the Hokage starts, like the leader he is, "I think we would all like a few answers, Naruto."

Naruto sighs, looking around the room, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and the Hokage. **"Naruto witnessed his parent's death, his mind, realizing what had happened, retreated, and he was stuck in a stasis for seven years, with me, his personality is a little warped but other than that he came out better than most that spend extraordinary amounts of time with me**." Kurama says, clearing up the Hokage and Kakashi's confusion.

"Kura practically raised me, and to me he is my dad, I reverse summoned him, and since his physical body is technically sealed in me, well, he is able to move and walk around but he is unable to perform jutsu, so relax." He says seeing Kakashi and Sarutobi tense.

"**I also don't bother leaving the compound, so you don't need to fear mass panic as long as everyone stays away."** Kurama then turns to Naruto, **"Also, YOU will STOP messing around and get serious about being a ninja, unless you want me to call in a favor too that damn shinigami, and call your father to whoop you ass back into shape." **Naruto grimaces and nods at Kurama's threat.

"Y-You know your parents?" Kakashi asks, a little skeptically. Naruto just stares at him, before grinning out his foxy smirk.

Suddenly Naruto gets up and runs to the library, scaring Shikamaru and slightly amusing Haku. "Ne, Shikamaru, you're the smartest guy I know, if you can guess what my last name is, therefore my lineage in one hour, you can have unrestricted access to my library." He says. Shikamaru glances at the book and looks around once more.

"I can ask any questions as long as they don't directly give it away, right?" Shikamaru asks, lazily leaning in his chair.

"Yeah, sure" Naruto says, amused at his new 'game', as he watches Shikamaru place his fingertips together and keeping his palms apart.

"Your parents are dead, seeing as you're an orphan. They had high status… at least I can assume that after seeing this place…" Naruto grins and sits between Haku and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, my dad had the high status." Naruto confirms, grinning as Shikamaru nods. Naruto leans back, an amused and excited expression on his face as he watches Shikamaru.

"You have extraordinary speed, and you seem to like sneaking around, if the pranks you pulled off in the academy say anything. I thought you were loud obnoxious and quite dumb, no offense, but you seem to think everything though and have a high intelligence… along with your hair color and eyes… I would guess Minato Namikaze, however, it was never written that he had a kid, let alone married someone."

Naruto grins, "I am the spitting image of my father, I do have his speed and intelligence, just not his talent, and I have more raw power than him, Shikamaru, My father is Minato Namikaze, now try and guess my mother." He says ignoring the gasps of shock from everyone except the Hokage, Kakashi, and those who already knew—Hinata, Ino, Haku, and Kurama.

Shikamaru seems stumped for a minute, before nodding, "Let's see, you said you mother didn't have high status, you seem to have developed her personality, and based on the cloths Hinata is wearing, that she never did when she was younger along with your last name… The hot blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki, it was rumored she had the Yondaime Hokage wrapped around her finger also." Shikamaru says.

Naruto's smile just grows. "Man, you really are the smartest guy I've ever known." Naruto says, leaning forward. "Good luck reading all these books." He says with a grin.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mutters before going back to reading his book once again. Naruto smirks, and leans back to Kurama.

"Kura, since everyone knows now… what are you going to do?" Naruto asks his hair shadowing his eyes, as everyone, even Shikamaru looks up with interest.

"If you think I will stay in that sewer system you call a mind, you're dead wrong." He snarls.


End file.
